i'm sorry i left you all!
by sharunmai99
Summary: one morning,everyone saying goodbye to runo alice:bye runo.hope your happy to your new dorm room!kinda julie:were really gonna miss you bestfriend! julie hugged runo like don't wanna let go runo:i'm sorry guys!i don't wanna do this but my parens
1. Chapter 1

WORRIED PARENTS

one day,  
at marucho's house

marucho:Runo were going to the park, you want to come?  
runo: No,thanks marucho. i have to clean the dishes.  
While holding a sponge in her hands going now waving to runo runo:goodbye.i'll prepare lunch when you come back!  
waving back at marucho dan:runo your not coming ?  
runo:bye

in the kitchen...

runo:ooh.I'm already finish wiping her forehead

suddenly,there's a knock out the door

runo:i'll take it!  
maybe it's dan and the others they on time the lunch are ready

runo open the door and yell

runo:dan your here!come on?  
who are you?  
mrs. kuso:it's us dan's parents runo misaki smiling at runo runo:hi dan's father and mother you come here to visit dan come in!

runo let dan's parents sit on the couch and runo seats in the middle :so where's dan.  
runo:his with our friends mrs. kuso: how many?  
runo:fifteen! plus me sixteen and it makes seventeen mr. kuso:many who are they?  
runo:shun,alice,julie,billy,chan,joe,marucho,rex,zoe,max,marie,lilly,mira,ace and baron :ohh how many friends!  
who's his girlfriend?  
mr. kuso:who's his crush?  
runo:umm...

runo wanna reply but dan's parents won't stop talking

mrs kuso:is he fine here?  
:he's okay?

outside dan and the others walking closer at marucho's house and they hear something

dan: what the heck was that?  
julie:i don't know must be mina arrived!  
alice:mina said she would'nt come this day!she said she's busy!  
joe:so who is it?  
chan:let's just go inside!

dan and the others go inside...

lilly:dan you must see this!

:i ask her first mrs. kuso:i ask her last!  
the two parents groan to each other

runo can't take it anymore so she yell to the two!

Runo:will you stop!now i can't reply to this questions when you are still talking!

dan:runo!mom,dad what the?

mr. kuso: hi!son mrs. kuso:i think your friend is flaming here she's really hot!  
runo:i'm okay!really i just got to go prepare the lunch mrs. kuso:your so nice!

runo:thank you!your not like dan your very kind parents dan:WHAT!  
runo:don't deny it daniel dan:you(groans)  
runo:haha your really guilty dan:runo

the lunch are prepared and everybody sit together at the table dan's parents start to talk again

mr. kuso: how are you here?  
dan:fine!  
:is it okay you'll stay here with your friends?  
dan: it's okay they are my friends after all :do you have a girlfriend?  
dan:none : i thought runo's your girlfriend!  
dan:she's not!  
runo:he's right!  
:yeah your mom's wrong!  
dan:see he agrees!  
: i thought mira's your girlfriend!  
dan:no..!what are you saying!i..have..no...girlfriend marucho:me and dan have no girlfriend yet!  
:yeah you are marucho because your still little having a girlfriend!  
dan:sorry!they did'nt know what you're age is!  
marucho:i'm fourteen years old okay!  
:but your so little marucho:dan!  
dan:pls. kill me runo:don't worry i will kill you later alice:stop you guys!

later...

mrs. kuso: ok dan were going now mr. kuso:i have work to do bye son dan:bye dad mr and mrs. kuso:bye!

dan close the door

dan:wooh!  
zoe:they are really really annoying dan:they are just worried!  
runo:what a"worried parents"

END _

HAUNTED HOUSE

one afternoon at marucho's house

chan's mom called

the phone rings...

chan:i'll takeit!hello who's this?  
:this is chan's mother mrs. li!can i speak to my daughter chan:mom!how are you?  
:oh chan i'm fine chan:you called!  
mrs li: i'm just inviting you and your friends for a vacation in your uncle and aunt's mansion!if you want to?  
chan:we love to mrs li:oh i've got to go now chan:oh yeah your busy!always mrs li: sorry honey i'll wait tomorow okay chan:okay mrs li:goodbye chan:goodbye i guess so

chan hung up the phone

max:chan who called?  
chan:my mother!  
alice:is there a problem?why she called chan:oh none it's just!my mom says we could go to china for a vacation!if you want to?  
runo:we'd love to chan!  
chan:i really miss that house a lot dan:when we were going?  
chan:tomorrow!  
joe:we have to rest!it's gonna be long flight!  
shun:right!

airport...

marucho:5 hours!too long!  
zoe:and it will make me dizzy all oveR!  
computer announcer:flight to china!ready!  
rex:whow!we have to go now before trhe seats are full!

in the plane...

zoe:so cold in here!  
max:ofcourse!it's an airplane zoe hits max max:oww!what did i do?

the gang fell asleep

5 hours later...

pilot:plane landing...china

billy:wake up people were here!  
julie:it's way too late to get up can we stay for awhile alice:julie!we can't stay here this is not a hotel!IT'S A PLANE julie:it's a plane or some kind of thing i don't care about it. just let me stay for awhile,

zoe get closer to alice and ask.

zoe:alice!what's going on!  
alice:julie won't woke up!  
zoe:stand back lice i'll wake this sleeping beauty alice:what you gonna do zoe take a deep breath and scream in julie's ears loudily...

zoe:wake up...  
julie get cranky and woke up julie:okay!i'm woke up!never do that again zo!  
zoe and alice start giggling zoe:ok sleeping beauty!come on!

runo getting the baggage...she can't reach it dan help her

runo:why i'm so little!  
dan:can't reach it!  
runo:it's way obvious daniel dan:hop in!  
runo:what?why?  
dan:hop in my shoulders!or you don't want to get your loggage runo:ohhh!  
runo gets the bag and hop down

runo:thank you!  
smiles passionately dan:it's nothing!  
dan blushed in a redish color

joe:whoww! it's getting late hurry chan:your right it's past 12 midnight shun:let's get going marucho:hey chan is your mom waiting!  
chan:yeah!  
rex:she might got angry coz it's 12 MIDNIGHT chan:my mom welcomed you she did'nt get mad of everything (smiles)

to be continued _

one day at the park...

dan looking at runo strangely

dan:huh?  
marucho:why dan?  
everyone listen to dan except runo sitting on the fountain sadly

dan:runo is strange along this days julie:yeah dan:julie, chan change runo's fashion statement and runo never argue with me any more and she's always silent all the time alice:runo is there a problem?why are you always sad all the time runo got closer to her friends runo:there is a problem!  
dan:what!  
runo:i can't find my necklace!you gave it to me!i don't want to lose it!i search everyday burst out crying dan: it's okay i'll buy you another one runo hug dan runo:i'ts not just a necklace!locket!in it my father's ring he gave it to me dan:i'ts okay i'll find it!now dan run in the cafe to marucho's mansion but he can't find it dan return at the park shun:did you find it dan:no juulie:oh runo's gonna be sad all the time

at naithea

king zenohold:this is the thing we will use to catch runo misaki we'll use runo to attract dan kuso to go to our world to find her girl!  
while holding runo's necklace

at marucho's mansion

alice:were so sorry runo runo:don't say sorry alice it's not your fault

marucho's house

runo's washing the dishes suddenly she finds a portal and her necklace is in the floor runo:my necklace!happy to have you back someone appear and grab runo

dan and the others heard a strange noise and go inside to found out where's the strange noise coming from runo:!  
dan:runo!  
runo and the portal dissapeared julie:oh no!  
dan:we have to go meet up with alice to save runo shun:come on marucho:let's go to mty airplane buttler:it's ready master marucho

2 b continued

TRAP LOVE zenoheld capture runo and trap her into the machine

one day dan's house

dan's dreaming

(dan help,help me...dan...help...it's me runo...wake up)  
dan get up and found out that his only dreaming

dan:RUNO!huh?just a dream!  
dan rushing down stairs mrs. kuso:where are you going?  
dan:to my friends cafe

runo's parents cafe

dan:good morning!  
julie:good morning!  
dan:guys your here i thought you go!  
alice:we decide were staying marucho's and go to runo's cafe dan:oh did you see runo!  
shun:i didn't hear that question bfore dan:guys just tell me billy:we didn't know!her mom don't know were she have gone marucho:maybe she's dating another guy dan:MARUCHO!  
marucho:just kidding!  
chan:dan is there a problem dan sat beside shun and talk about his dream dan:i have a dream about runo julie:romance alice:drama joe:action dan:stop guys!  
i dreamed that she's calling me to help her out but i don't know why she's just reaching for my hands to grab her shun:it's just a dream dan maybe runo goes to the park and thinking deep her mom says that was she's always doing thinking deep julie:it's 4 oclock runo is still not here alice:maybe she go in my grandfather's house she said she'll gave me some many fresh flowers suddenly alice's phone rings alice: excuse me hello!  
dr. michael:alice go home here with your friends your friends in trouble alice:who?  
dr. michael:runo! i accidentally open the gate of natheia dimension then runo help me she arrive with bunch of flowers then some one grab her finally the gate's close but your friend's body is trap in that dimesion alice:oh no!  
chan:alice what's going on alice:ok i'll tell them bye alice hung up

dan:who's that alice?  
alice:my grandfather runo go there accidentally my grandfather opens the natheia dimension runo help her but someone grab runo and the gate's close but runo still in natheia julie:runo!  
DAN:WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!  
marucho:dan your dream's come true dan:yeah i though know that it's really happening

FACEBOOK dan kuso

Card Captor Sakura quotes

One-line

Girls are scary when they re angry! -Kero

Do Japanese panthers have wings? -Meiling

Sakura s head is as hard as a rock. -Touya

I m always where food is! -Kero

Niichan, you really do work part-time everywhere... -Sakura

Living in a world without the feeling for the person you love most is too harsh! -Sakura

If that brat had become the Master, I d have lost all my confidence to live! -Kero

Yue-san is handsome, but Yukito-san is... schweeeet! -Sakura

I have never dreamed that I would be chased by a piano... -Tomoyo

You always look at me with such a scary face. -Eriol (to Li)

The greatest happiness for me is to let the person I most like have the most happiness. -Tomoyo

Right now, 2/3 of the cats on Earth are aliens. -Yamazaki

Men are complicated! -Tomoyo

I know our magic is hidden in these forms and he can t sense a thing. But a FAIRY? How would YOU like to be called a fairy? -Suppi

Get my cool pose as well! -Kero

I know! You must be hungry! No wait, that s me. -Yukito

In the elevator, when you called me Sakura , it made me very happy. -Sakura (to Li)

Stop eating snacks so mindlessly and think of what we can do! -Sakura (to Kero)

Yuki, have some antidote before you leave. -Touya (as Yukito eats Sakura s cooking)

Whatever your thoughts may be, if you don t say them, none of them will be acknowledged by others. -Tomoyo (to Li)

The person he loves, I love that person too, and I'm sure that person loves him too. So it's okay that he doesn't love me. -Sakura (about Yukito)

Dialogue

Kero: I guess he can be helpful sometimes...  
Li: What are you trying to say?  
Kero: Anythin s better than nothin .

Sakura: This is embarassing.  
Tomoyo: You re exploding with cuteness!

Kero: I have to hide myself everywhere you guys go! It s real tough, y know?  
Sakura: That s why I told you to stay home!

Kero: The play is the Sleepin Beauty, right? Then the main character is the princess. Who is it?  
Sakura: Li-kun...

Li: Why do I have to wear this frilly stuff?  
Tomoyo: Because you are the princess?

Meiling: Come to think of it, where s that bath sponge?  
Sakura: Oh, Kero-chan s at Tomoyo-chan s house.

Sakura: Oh no, I made too much.  
Fujitaka: I m sure Tsukishiro-kun will eat them all.

Sakura: Schweeeet!  
Li: Not again...

Touya: There is no coincidence in this world.  
Mizuki: There is only the inevitable.

Sakura (worried): Li-kun!  
Kero (also worried): Brat!

Chiharu: Then I ll make some (desserts) for Yamazaki too.  
Yamazaki: Then I better pray again!

Yamazaki: In the old days, it wasn t easy to eat strawberries. Strawberries used to be different and had legs to run around, so people weren t able to catch a lot of them. And for those who really wanted to eat strawberries, they had to chase after them, which is why it s called a strawberry hunt .  
Chiharu: Okay, okay, okay.  
Yamazaki: To stop them from running, the strawberries were somehow changed to what they are.  
Chiharu: All these lies...  
Sakura: That was a lie?

Sakura: Yukito-san?  
Yukito: No, I m a rabbit.

Sakura: Oniichan?  
Touya: I am the Mad Hatter.

Sakura: You two look very handsome.  
Eriol (calmly): Thank you very much.  
Li: *goes siren red*

Yukito: (Sakura) looks cute!  
Touya: Yuki, have you forgotten your glasses?

Kero: Let s be friends, okay?  
Suppi (thinking): You are such a blockhead...

Nakuru: I m so glad you re here, Touya-kun!  
Touya: Let go.

Sakura: We re chasing a bicycle right now!  
Li: Huh?

Sakura: I won t be able to meet with the cards any more?  
Kero: Uh, yeah.  
Sakura: I can t let that happen! I was finally able to become good friends with them!

Sakura: Then Clow-san made this card for you, Kero-chan?  
Kero: That s not it. Clow used to use Bubble to wash me, but also to wash his clothes.  
Sakura: Really?  
Kero: Yeah, he was weird...

Sakura: I have an idea, Kero-chan.  
Kero: A menu for dinner?

Kero: For the sake of happiness, I do not hold back effort!  
Sakura: What do you mean effort ? You only think about eating!

Back

Special Quotes and Conversations From The Show

The quotes were taken with permission from the Online Magazine "The Anime Files," run by Mistresses Keryn-sama and Kitten-sama.

Eriol: It feels like, this isn't the first time we met.  
Sakura: Weird, isn't it?  
Eriol: We might have met before, in a past life. *standing up* May I ask your name?  
Sakura: M-my name is Kinomoto Sakura.  
Eriol: Named from the beautiful flower that blooms in the spring. May I call you Sakura-san?  
Sakura: Sure, Hiiragizawa-kun.  
Eriol: Please call me me Eriol. *reaches for Sakura's hand to help her up*  
Sakura: *takes his hand* Okay, Eriol-kun. (In the bushes)  
Syaoran: *fuming, a vein popping and making gushing noises*  
Tomoyo: *videotaping* This looks like a promising scene from a shoujo manga!

Sakura: *looking sad* All this mysterious rain and I've captured all the Clow Cards already.  
Eriol: *gives her a flower* A smiled suits best on your face Sakura-san *puts the rest of the flowers in a vase*  
Sakura: *smiles and looks at her flower*  
Syaoran: *runs over screaming* OHAYO!  
Sakura: *looking startled* O-ohayo!  
Syaoran: *glares at Eriol*  
Eriol: *smiles*  
Tomoyo: Minna-san, Ohayo gozaimasu!  
Syaoran: *grumbles* Ohayo Tomoyo: *smiling* It seems the situation has upped!  
Sakura: Hoe?

Syaoran: *looks at the bear he made Sakura and sees Sakura's face and shakes his head wildly* Why do I keep thinking of HER? ~_~

Syaoran: *staring at Sakura turning bright magenta and his heart beating wildly*  
Sakura: *turns around* Li-kun!  
Syaoran: *turns even redder and runs away* She was just-just standing there and my heart goes. Could it be? The same feelings as I had for him? (Yukito) He was the only one that made me feel fuzzy warm and now she...*hops over a fence*  
Yue: You have Clow's blood (Syaoran is Clow's descendant) and confuse that with seeing Yukito. You are only attracted to his power of the moon.  
Syaoran: Power of the moon?  
Yue: Right. If you look deep inside your heart, you will see the one you truely love. Your true feelings.  
Syaoran: True feelings? What about Yue: Figure out the rest on your own *turns back into Yukito*  
Yukito: *looking dazed* How did I get to such a place? Oh *hands Syaoran the bear he made for Sakura* You dropped this. You should give it to the person you made it for.  
Syaoran: *looks at the bear intently*

Sakura: *reading Alice in Wonderland* It would be so great to be in a world like that. (doesn't realized Tomoyo and Syaoran are watching her and that Eriol's approaching)  
Eriol: *gives her a leaf* Use this as a book mark!  
Sakura: Thank you Eriol-kun *smiles*  
Eriol: Ahh, you're reading Alice? I really like that book.  
Sakura: You read it?  
Eriol: A long time ago.  
Sakura: What's England like?  
Eriol: It's rainy and foggy a lot, but I like all the old buildings. Would you like to go to Alice's world?  
Sakura: Hoe?  
Tomoyo: I guess Hiiragizawa-kun means by taking her to Alice's world, taking her to England and meeting his family.  
Syaoran: *fuming and clenching fists*  
Syaoran: *runs to Eriol and Sakura waving his arms wildly* HOMEROOM IS STARTING!  
Tomoyo: *smiling* The situation has upped again.

Sakura: Teddy bears yes! Yes! Lots of teddy bears! Yes!  
Syaoran: *sees Sakura and Tomoyo and hides*  
Sakura: It would be so great if everyone got what they wanted.  
Tomoyo: Yes it would.  
Syaoran: *watching*  
Eriol: *sneaking behind Syaoran* Sakura-san is really cute you know.  
Syaoran: *stuttering* I...me and her...there's nothing...uh.*runs away*  
Eriol: *smiles* ~_~ (Flashback)  
Syaoran: SAKURAAAAAAAAA!  
(End Flashback)

Sakura: *On the phone with Syaoran* When I fell out of the elevator I heard you call my by my first name, Sakura. It makes me feel as though we've become even closer friends. Can I call you "Syaoran-kun"?  
Syaoran: *blushes* Do what you want *hangs up phone, looks out the window and smiles*

Syaoran: Sakura.  
Sakura: Yes?  
Syaoran: *taking off his hat and blushing* Watashi wa...omoi...anata...suk...suk...(trying to tell her he loves her)  
Kero: Sakura! Come pose with me!  
Syaoran: *crushes his hat and sighs*

Syaoran: *looking at the fire and pictures Sakura saying "Syaoran-kun": *sighes* Sakura...  
Sakura: *appearing behind him* What?  
Syaoran: *freaks out inside, but remains calm on the outside: What?  
Sakura: I thought I heard you call my name.(S+S are sitting by the fire. Sakura was scared of Eriol's story of "The Snow Woman". Syaoran then told everyone it was late and that they should go to sleep with intentions of Eriol stopping the ghost story because she was so scared)  
Sakura: Thank you for today.  
Syaoran: It was nothing.  
Sakura: *giggles* You always say "It was nothing" but that's not true because you really are very kind.  
Syaoran: *blushing* Why do you say that?  
Sakura: Oh look! It's snowing!  
(Sakura runs outside and Syaoran watches her dancing in the snow, blushing like a madman)  
Sakura: This bear is really cute. *pointing to a big bear statue thingy* What about the bear you were working on? Yukito-san will be very glad to receive it.  
Syaoran: I don't really have feelings for him, I was just attracted to the power of the moon he gives off as Yue. The bear's not for him. I love someone else.  
Sakura: Who?  
Syaoran: Sa...  
Sakura: *interrupts* Sorry.  
Syaoran: Eh? *face faults*  
Sakura: I shouldn't have been so nosy. I'm sorry. Let's go back inside.  
Syaoran: *sighs*

Syaoran: *blushing heavily* I'll walk you home Sakura: Thank you, but can you do me a favor?  
Syaoran: What?  
Sakura: Let's go to the park. (in the park)  
Sakura: Today, I told Yukito-san that I loved him.  
Syaoran: Oh..d-did you?  
Sakura: *nods* But he said that one I love most wasn't him.  
Syaoran: Eh?  
Sakura: He said I loved him like I loved my father, but there's someone he loves not like a father. And I'm happy because I love this person too. Tomoyo even said the greatest happiness is when the one you love is happy. And for me, I'm happy knowing Yukito-san will be happy.  
Syaoran: *eyes widen*  
Sakura: *with tears in her eyes* But for some reason, I can't help but cry. I don't want to cry in front of Yukito-san, because I'm sure it would make him feel bad. I understand what he was saying I really do. *bursts into tears*  
Syaoran: *fights with himself mentally, gets off the swing and interrupts*  
Syaoran: I know. *hands her a handkerchief* I understand. *smiles*  
Sakura: *takes handkerchief* Thank you *faces Syaoran and then puts her head on his shoulder* Yukito-san said that someday I'll find someone who I love the most, and he will love me the most too *tears drip from her face*  
Syaoran: *looks sad for a moment then smiles* It would be nice if you could find him.  
Sakura: *nods*  
Syaoran: *closes his eyes and puts his arms around Sakura, whispering* Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him.  
Sakura: *sobbing* Thank you.

Sakura: *walking home and sees Syaoran on the bridge* Syaoran-kun..  
Syaoran: *not looking at her and squeezing his hand in nervousness* I wanted to say..when I first came to Japan, my head was so filled with fulfilling my mission and catching the Clow Cards. I didn't care who got in my way. But you, you always cared about the people around you and it showed. I did nothing but get in your way.  
Sakura: That's not true! You helped me so much when we were catching the cards!  
Syaoran: Well, that's what I wanted to say. Thank you, it's truly a good thing that I met you. *runs away*  
Sakura: Wait Syaoran-kun...I don't know how I feel about you... (You know you LOVE him!)

Movie 2 quotes

Sakura: Would you like sugar in your tea?  
Syaoran: I can do it *knocks over sugar*  
*Sakura and Syaoran reach for it at the same time*  
*They both turn red and jump back*  
Syaoran: S-sorry.  
Sakura: *shakes her head* It's ok...Syaoran-kun...I want you to know..I..  
Kero: CAKE! What's this brat doing here? Were you going to eat cake without me!  
Sakura: I better on the food *retreats*

Syaoran: Even if I lose this feeling, I will come to love you again...  
Sakura: *sobbing* I know you may not care about me anymore, but I love you Syaoran-kun. You're my number one.  
Syaoran: And you're mine. Sakura.  
(Happy music plays)

C+T fav. quotes (Chiharu and Takashi)

Chiharu: *Hands Takashi a bag*  
Takashi: Can I open it?  
Chiharu: *blushes* Yes Takashi: It's a bear!  
Chiharu: About bears you know, if you give it your name and give it to the person you love-  
Takashi: *interrupts* I'll call it suama! (Suama is a Japanese candy)  
Chiharu: Eh?  
Takashi: About suama you know, they used to be HUGE! As big as 10 tatami mats. Because the bigger the suama, the better it tasted. People didn't know where to hide the suama...  
Chiharu: *chokes him* DON'T YOU WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!  
Takashi: *laughing* Why are you so mad?  
Chiharu: *continues shaking him and explains about the bear*  
Takashi: *still laughing* Why didn't you say so before?

Rika: I think I'll bring cakes back for Terada-sensei (Editors note: No one thinks its weird she wants to bring something back for her former teacher?)  
Chiharu: *smiley* Then I'll make some for Yamazaki-kun.  
Takashi: Then I better pray.  
Chiharu: *holding fist* Why?  
Takashi: To make sure I'm alright afterwards.  
Chiharu: *choking him* Why do you say that!

T+Y fav. quotes (Touya and Yukito)

(On many occasions trying to tell Yukito about Yue)  
Touya: Yuki. You may know-no-you may not know but I do. That you're..  
Nakuru: *glomping Touya* Touya-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Touya: Yuki. I don't want you to leave me.  
Yukito: I'm just a little tired.I won't leave you Toya.  
Touya: *shakes head* have to know that your..  
Nakuru: Here are the drinks! I was fast wasn't I?  
Touya: *sighs* I guess.

Yukito: You knew all along that I wasn't human. All my memories are fading in and out because of the other me. Everything I know..is a lie.  
Touya: But the memories we have together are real. I don't care what you are, as long I am with you, to make sure you don't disappear.  
Yukito: Thank you.

S+Y fav. quotes (Sakura and Yukito)

Sakura: I love you Yukito-san!  
Yukito: I love you too, but the one you love most isn't me.  
Sakura: *looks confused*  
Yukito: You love your father right?  
Sakura: Yes.  
Yukito: And what about me?  
Sakura: I love you.  
Yukito: Aren't the feelings quite similar?  
Sakura: *realizes* They are. You have known for awhile haven't you?  
Yukito: Yes, you have always loved me as if I were a part of your family and I am grateful for that.  
Sakura: Is there someone you love?  
Yukito: Yes Sakura: Is it..brother? (Touya)  
Yukito: *eyes widen and then he smiles* Yes, I don't know what I would do without Toya. He made sure I didn't disappear.  
Sakura: I'm sure he loves you too! He did everything to make sure you didn't disappear! But if brother ever does anything to hurt my dearest Yukito-san, I will teacher him a lesson!  
Yukito: *puts hand on her cheek* Thank you, Sakura-chan. When you find the one you love, if he ever hurts you, I will teach him a lesson.

S+M *giggles* fav. quotes (Syaoran and Meiling)

Syaoran: Meiling I.I have someone I love.  
Meiling: *looks sad* Kino..moto-san?  
Syaoran: How did you..?  
Meiling: *brave smile* I knew you loved her when you called her "Sakura" today. Your sisters and I were the only girls you called by their first names. Well, I guess our engagement is off. Well, I'm going to Daidouji-san's house and leave from there.  
Syaoran: *looks sad* Meiling..

(Syaoran and Meiling are about 6)  
Meiling: And until you find a girl you love more then me..we are engaged!  
Syaoran: I..*looks uneasy*  
Meiling: *has tears in her eyes*  
Syaoran: Do what you want..

T+S fav. quotes (Tomoyo and Sakura)

Sakura: Are you going to buy a bear Tomoyo-chan?  
Tomoyo: For me, if the one I love most is happy, then so am I.  
Sakura: You don't care if they don't love you back?  
Tomoyo: It would be wonderful if they loved me back, but it is not necessary. As long as they are happy then I am too.  
Sakura: The person you love must be really happy, Tomoyo-chan.  
Tomoyo: Do you think so?  
Sakura: Of course!  
Tomoyo: Thank you.

Tomoyo: Sakura-chan is sooooooooooooo kawaii!

Tomoyo: I missed it didn't I?  
Kero: Yes, it just ended.  
Tomoyo: I was away from my phone for only a bit...I had a new costume and everything!  
Kero: Nothing to fear when I'm here.  
Tomoyo: At least..at least..I get to film a super cute Sakura sleeping-chan (Sakura fell asleep and Syaoran is holding her her waist..CUTE!)  
Kero: You can film me!  
Tomoyo: *ignoring Kero* So cute!  
Kero: Are you listenin' Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo: *ignoring Kero* I'm so lucky..a sleeping Sakura-chan!  
Kero: ARE you listenin' Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo: *ignoring Kero* CUTE!  
Kero: ARE YOU LISTENIN' TOMOYO?

F+N fav. quotes (Fujitaka+Nadeshiko)

(Nadeshiko is climbing a tree to get a bird in there, and she slips and falls and lands on Fujitaka-SENSEI)  
Sonomi: Nadeshiko-chan!  
Nadeshiko: Oh, I am so sorry!  
Fujitaka: I thought an angel fell from the sky.

Cardcaptor Sakura Couples

With all the pairings and couples flying here and there on the show, it's quite easy to become confused. One likes another, and that another likes someone else, but that someone else likes another person. Here's a little summary/guide of all the couples and possible couples you might come across in the world of Cardcaptor Sakura. Mind you, most of these relationships are definitely not shown on Cardcaptors. (Yaoi, yuri, etc ) All rights reserved, so don't steal any of this without permission. If you have any other ideas of possible couples, just e-mail me! And be warned there may be spoilers here if you haven't seen the entire series.

Sakura & Syaoran:

What else did you expect? Sakura and Syaoran are just so adorable together! At first, when Syaoran first came to Japan, he didn't like Sakura at all. They were rivals in collecting the Clow Cards. (Or at least Syaoran felt they were.) They were also rivals for the love of Yukito. But eventually, as time went on and Syaoran got to know Sakura better, his feelings for her changed quite a bit. In the Sakura Cards arc, he's always seen blushing and stammering whenever Sakura addresses him. He's always watching Sakura, and Tomoyo knew exactly how he felt about Sakura. Every time Syaoran saw Eriol with Sakura, he would get mad. But he didn't want to tell Sakura his true feelings at first because he didn't want to hurt her and make her feel sad. If Sakura didn't love him in return, she would feel sad and guilty, and Syaoran didn't want her to feel that way. But eventually of course, he admits his feelings for her, and she tells him that she loves him the most too in the 2nd movie. Sakura started calling Syaoran "Syaoran-kun" instead of "Li-kun" during the elevator episode (episode 57), when he called out her name for the first time after she fell down the dark pit in the elevator. (Created by Eriol, of course) "Sakura!" Before this, Syaoran had never called anybody by their first names except for his sisters and Meiling. And only family members have ever called Syaoran by his first name. ^-^ And out of her love for Syaoran, Sakura also created a new card!

Sakura & Tomoyo:

Hmmm ever notice that video camera toting girl who always creates this frilly dresses and outfits for Sakura to wear? It's Tomoyo! She's always around Sakura, helping her out in tough situations and videotaping her card captures and other events. After video taping, she goes on to make movies out of them, adding music along as well. She's happiest when with Sakura and always feels sad if she misses an opportunity to videotape her. Tomoyo looks at Sakura with stars in her eyes and just can't get enough of that cute face. She is quite obviously Sakura's number one fan. As the series progresses, her obsession with Sakura seems to err increase. Unfortunately, the person that she loves the most is already taken. But as she said, "The best happiness is seeing the one you love happy." So she supports the S+S relationship. Tomoyo is simply interested in Sakura ending up with the perfect match, even if that person isn't herself. Her favorite phrase? "Sakura kawaii desu!"

Sakura & Yukito:

Sakura's first love! Sakura had been holding a big crush on Yukito ever since her brother became friends with him. She always goes "Hanyaan!" when he's around, because hanging around him gave her a warm feeling inside. In the first and second season, she always got up early just to skate to school with Touya and Yukito, who went on their bikes. She's happy with whatever he gives or makes her. But when she finally confessed her feelings for him in episode 66, he told her that the person she loved the most wasn't him. It turned out that the feeling Sakura had for Yukito was the same as the love she had for her father. It was a bit different, but the love had its similarities. Yukito told her that she would find the person she loved the most one day, but that person just wasn't himself. Sakura was sad, naturally, and went to Syaoran for comfort. But if Yukito doesn't love Sakura the most then who does he love?

Rika & Terada-sensei (Yoshiyuki Terada):

O.O Ah Rika Sasaki and Yoshiyuki Terada. One's a teacher, the other's a student. (How does this remind me of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko?) In the manga, these two are engaged, but in the anime, Rika only seems to have a crush on Mr. Terada. (Weell in the manga, he gave Rika an engagement ring in the hopes that many years later, they could be together rather than hiding their feelings as they do now.) She's often bringing him presents, and she also gave him the bear she made. (A symbol of love!) She always blushes whenever he gives her a compliment. Rika thinks Mr. Terada looks like her father, who is overseas.

Chiharu & Takashi:

Takashi Yamazaki is the guy who's always telling stories, passing them off as the real thing. But Chiharu always manages to catch on, and declares them as lies. Sometimes if she gets really mad at him, she starts dragging him around or strangling him. They've been really good friends for a long time, and Chiharu's used to him. Takashi likes to tease Chiharu, but it's a mutual liking. Chiharu gave Takashi the bear she had made, and he started telling her about the origins of teddy bears. ^^; I think these two are the funniest couples. "Lies LIES!"

Yukito & Touya:

So so here's the guy that Yukito likes the most! It's Sakura's brother bishounen-ai! They've known each other since the 2nd year of high school, I believe. Yukito's always at Sakura's house, either to study with Touya or for dinner. Touya gave up his magic powers to Yukito so he wouldn't disappear. By giving up those powers, Touya could no longer see the spirit world, and couldn't tell when Sakura was in danger. But he made Yue promise to protect Sakura, and to protect himself. He wouldn't want Yue to disappear, since if he disappeared, Yukito would be gone too. Touya always rode his bike to school with Yukito when they were in high school, and calls him "Yuki." Yukito pronounces Touya's name "To-ya." *squeals* I love those two. It was just so sweet that Touya gave up his powers without a second thought for Yukito.

Touya & Kaho:

Touya's girlfriend when he was in Junior High Kaho Mizuki was his substitute teacher, and he sensed that she had great powers. When Touya and his family first moved to the city, he met Kaho and spent a great deal of time with her. They learned to love each other, and suddenly, Kaho told him that she was moving away for a while. She told him she would return when the time was right. But when she did return, she told him that "You will love someone else best, not me." Touya didn't want to believe this, but he eventually did grow to love someone else the most.

Syaoran & Meiling:

Meiling had a promise with Syaoran that she was to be his fiancee until another girl that he loved the most showed up in his life. When Meiling first transferred to Tomoeda, she was suspicious of Sakura because she believed Sakura was after Syaoran. Eventually, they became good friends. Meiling didn't have any magical powers, but she was always yearning to help Syaoran one way or another with capturing the Clow Cards. Syaoran didn't want her to be around, in case she got hurt. Meiling thought that Syaoran considered her to be a bother, but Syaoran was just worrying about her. Meiling went back to Hong Kong in the 2nd season, but came back when Syaoran called her up, saying he had something to talk to her about. He had to keep his promise with her, and tell her that he loved someone else the most. The engagement was broken off, and Meiling rushed to Tomoyo's house to cry in her lap. Meiling was angry because she couldn't hate Sakura, even when she had "stolen" the person who meant the most to her away.

Syaoran & Yukito:

In the Clow Cards arc, Syaoran liked Yukito as much as Sakura did. But it turned out that he was only attracted to Yukito because of the powers and pull of the moon. (. Syaoran=Little wolf ) Whenever Yukito was around, he would become self conscious, blushing and stammering and walking stiffly. He encouraged Yukito's eating habits, saying that eating a lot was a sign of good health. He was jealous of Sakura because she knew Yukito better, and had more contact with him than he did. He liked Yukito the first day he met him, which was when he first transferred to Tomoeda and Yukito offered him a nikkuman. (Meat bun.)

Tomoyo & Eriol:

There are a lot of foursome pictures out there with Eriol and Tomoyo together and Sakura with Syaoran, so that may be implying something. They are both very perspective and like to manipulate people. Both can lie so easy it's like breathing to them, and they both have gentle eyes for Sakura. Eriol and Tomoyo like to tease Syaoran a lot as well. The problem is Eriol is already dating Kaho. ^^; But a lot of fans out there seem to like writing fanfics about Eriol and Tomoyo being a couple. Maybe someday it will become a reality. They do look awfully cute together, but they're not a real couple. But it's possible.

Nadeshiko & Sonomi:

Sakura's mother Nadeshiko was Sonomi's cousin, and Sonomi loved Nadeshiko very much. She was always angry that Nadeshiko married her teacher right out of high school at age 16. Sonomi can get really short-tempered and competitive, especially towards Kinomoto Fujitaka, Sakura's dad. She bears a deep hatred for him because he married Nadeshiko, her baby cousin. Sonomi would look after Nadeshiko protectively since their childhood and was in fact in love with her. (Tomoyo follows in her footsteps by loving Sakura so much). Nadeshiko was happy-go-lucky, very naive/oblivious and as Sonomi put it, "She was a complete airhead". Nadeshiko was probably too oblivious to notice Sonomi's deep feelings toward her.  
The marriage between the Nadeshiko and Fujitaka devastated her. Apparently though, she got married herself. The thing that Sonomi treasures the most is Nadeshiko's wedding bouquet, since Nadeshiko is dead, having died at the age of 27.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko:

Although there was a few years age difference, these two were the perfect loving couple. Both were incredibly happy ever since meeting and ignored any cruel remarks going around (Fujitaka was a professor while Nadeshiko was a student). Nadeshiko first met Fujitaka when she fell out of a tree one day, right on top of Fujitaka, who had been walking by. Even after Nadeshiko's death, it seems obvious that Fujitaka isn't interested in finding any sort of replacement. He still loves his wife dearly and keeps her picture in view, paying respects to it every day. Of course, they had children. ^^ Sakura-chan and Touya-kun!

Eriol & Kaho:

. Eriol and Kaho are an official couple in the series, yet there isn't any evidence that they are a couple. Kaho first met Eriol when she went to study abroad in England, and is currently living with him in his mansion in England.

Sakura and Touya:

It's so funny the way Touya and Sakura mock each other and tease each other. Touya is always calling Sakura "Kaijuu," which means monster. Aside from the name calling, Touya really loves his little sister very much and is actually very protective over her. In the beginning of the series when Syaoran was bullying Sakura, Touya came to the rescue and tried to pick a fight on the little kid. Yukito is always teasing Touya about having a "sister complex" with Sakura, and how Touya really loved Sakura. Touya dislikes Syaoran because he's afraid that he'll take away everything that he holds dear (which would be Sakura!).

Yue & Clow Reed:

There are also shounen-ai hints between Clow Read and Yue (it's more on Yue's side, though) Yue didn't want a new mistress, and was angry at Clow for giving him one when Clow himself was reincarnated into Eriol. Yue cared for Clow very much, and a gentle look would always appear in his eyes when talking about Clow Reed.

Eriol & Syaoran:

Eh heh heh some people have speculated on this pair. Yaoi! Yup I know. Eriol is always sending Syaoran all those significant looks, and refers to Syaoran as his "cute relative." But I doubt this will ever happen. Syaoran seems to dislike Eriol, for one reason or another, and is often unnerved by Eriol's smile.

Nakuru & Touya:

Nakuru goes to the same school as Touya and Yukito. Because of her obsession with Touya, she always hangs around the pair, hugging Touya and giving Yukito the Evil Glare. ) Nakuru is without gender though... Spinel Sun refers to "her" as if "she's" a man, while "she" considers herself a girl. Regardless, "she" follows Touya around and practically begs for his affection. She had the habit of always jumping out and hugging Touya whenever Touya was on the verge of telling Yukito that he knew his secret.

Tomoyo & Touya:

For a brief time, Tomoyo also showed an interest in Sakura's brother, Touya, possibly because of slight similarities in looks with his sister. (His ears reminded her of Sakura) She only had a crush on Touya in the manga version though. This was very short-lived.

Touya & The Mirror Card:

It's pretty evident that the mirror card has a crush on Touya. She's always blushing when Touya is around, and feels important in keeping his secret that he knew Sakura's secret. She was so happy when he gave her the hair ribbon when they went shopping, and put it in at once. Quite fashionable. The Mirror Card also felt so bad when she hurt Touya in the episode where she is first seen, and kissed Touya before turning back into a card.

Touya's Part-time Jobs

Touya, Sakura's older brother, seems to be present everywhere. I wonder what part-time job he will undertake next...

The numbers before each description of the jobs indicate the episode in which Touya worked the job.

03 - Penguin feeder 03 - Waiter at aquarium cafe

04 - Waiter at restaurant 34 - Quiz attendant

35 - Waiter at amusement park 38 - Strawberry farm helper

40 - Ice cream vendor 44 - Bear costume

63 - Cream soda waiter Movie II - Bunny costume

Movie II - Waiter at Nadeshiko Festival

ardcaptors Chants & Spells

Li's Chants & Spells

Lasin Board-  
Source of light with ancient spin,  
Send forth the magic power within.  
Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth,  
Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity.  
Force know my plight,  
Release the light!

Lightning-  
Force know my plight,  
Release the light!  
Lightning!

Incantations (Paper)-  
Now, element, _! (Lightning, Wind, Fire, Water)

Sakura' s Chants & Spells

Key Of Clow-  
Key of Clow,  
Power of Magic,  
Power of light,  
Surrender the Wand,  
The Force ignite.  
Release!

Clow Cards (Fortune Telling)-  
Ancient Cards of Clow,  
Give me vision now.  
Show me if you may,  
Who is standing in my way?

Sakura releasing new Star Wand:  
Key of the Star With powers burning bright Reveal the staff And shine your light!  
Release!

Sakura Changing a Clow Card into A Star Card:  
I call upon the power of my star Ancient forces, near and far Card Name transform all your might and draw your power from my light!  
Star Card!

Eli s Incantations:

I call upon the powers of the day and the night Sun and Darkness unleash your might Release!

Now return to thy true forms, Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon

(The last line was only said once or twice in the English version)

Changing the Wand into the Staff of the Star

O Staff of Clow guide my actions now Release!

Card Captor Sakura Chants & Spells

Syaoran's Chants & Spells Lasin Board-  
The kings of gods command gods appear from all directions.  
Gold, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lighting.  
The New Command.  
Soft Thunder, Spinning Thunder.  
Obey the command!  
Incantation Papers-  
Thunder- King of Thunder, come forth!  
Wind- Wind decend!  
Fire- God of fire, come forth!  
Water- Water dragon come forth!

Sakura's Chants & Spells The Key (Sealing Wand)-  
The key that holds the power of darkness.  
Reveal your true form to me.  
I, Sakura, commands thee under convert.  
Release!  
To Seal a Clow Card-  
Return to your true form, Clow Card!

The Key (Star Wand)-  
The key that holds the power of the stars.  
Reveal your true form to me.  
I, Sakura, commands thee under convert.  
Release!  
Clow Cards to Sakura Cards-  
Card created by Clow,  
Discard your old form and be reborn,  
Under the name of Sakura,  
The new mistress!

Clow/Sakura Card Descriptions

Curious about the special abilities of each individual Clow Card? Then read on! Please don't take any of these without my consent.

The Clow Cards

The Clow Cards, when they are without an owner, will do things on their own, typically causing trouble for humans. Non-magical people cannot see them. The cards have some intelligence and a personality occasionally. Some cards are friendly and others are mischievous. Some of the more powerful cards are belligerent and dangerous. A few cards are so intelligent that they can even talk and reason.

When Sakura returns the cards to their true form, they become complacent and select their owner. For the most part, the owner is the one who did the most to defeat them. A person must also write their name on the card for a card to be sealed completely. A card may free itself if nobody writes his or her name on the card. Both Sakura and Syaoran use the power of the cards to defeat and capture other cards.

Note: Sakura Cards are basically the same as Clow Cards, with the same designs. The only difference is that Sakura Cards are pink, and the name "Sakura" is written on the bottom of every card. The backing is also different from the Clow Cards, and of course, the Sakura Book containing the cards is different too.

THE ARROW - This card has the ability to fire a volley of arrows. It appears in the first movie.

THE BIG - The enables whomever uses it to grow to a gigantic size.

THE BUBBLES - This card makes soap bubbles.

THE CHANGE - This card will switch two people's minds with their bodies, though the effects last only 24 hours. These effects can last forever if the card posseser does not switch them back.

THE CLOUD - It can manipulate clouds.

THE CREATE - This card looks like a book. If a person writes a story in the book, the characters and objects described will become a reality. This reality only exists as long as the writer continues to write in the book.

THE DARK - One of the cards that represents Yue. Dark is the opposite of Light, and both Dark and Light are considered the most powerful of the Clow Cards.

THE DASH - The user of this card will be able to run short distances at an incredible speed.

THE DREAM - This card allows you to have dreams that predict the future.

THE EARTHY - The last of the four elements of magic, and the most powerful one of the four. This card can create earthquakes.

THE ERASE - This card can make things vanish, forever, if necessary.

THE FIGHT - This card makes the user a powerful fighter.

THE FIREY - One of the four elements of magic. The elemental cards are considered second in power to Light and Dark. All the elemental cards will have their respective magic (In this case, the power of fire), but they can also behave like an elemental creature.

THE FLOAT - It makes objects or people lighter than air.

THE FLOWER - It makes flower appear out of nowhere. This is a very playful card that loves to dance.

THE FLY - This puts wings on Sakura's baton, and she can ride it like a magical broomstick. In the third season, Fly takes a different form.

THE FREEZE - This card can make things very cold, such as turning a lake into ice.

THE GLOW - This card makes small glowing bits that drift in the air. The effect looks something close to fireflies.

THE ILLUSION - The card makes an illusion of something, as the name implies. The illusions can be seen, but they are not tangible, nor do they have any other properties.

THE JUMP - Sakura can jump very far and very high without injury using this card.

THE LIBRA - It can tell if someone is lying or not.

THE LIGHT - One of the cards that represents Cerberus. Light can illuminate, but it vaguely represents the "forces of light" as well.

THE LITTLE - This card makes a person very small (About an inch or so.)

THE LOCK - It can lock rooms and objects.

THE LOOP - This card warps space. A piece of road will simply wrap around itself like a Mobius strip.

THE MAZE - It forms a maze that does not follow normal spatial physics, so it's possible that you can be lost in it forever.

THE MIRROR - When Sakura uses this card, Mirror will become an exact replica of Sakura. This replica will sound and look like Sakura in every aspect, except that it will have Mirror's personality. Mirror is intelligent and it behaves like a real person when Sakura uses the card.

THE MIST - This card forms a mist that corrodes/erodes anything that it touches.

THE MOVE - This card can move objects (even through walls) to another location, but it can't carry heavy objects or move the objects far distances.

THE NOTHING - This is Clow's 53rd card. No one, except Clow himself, knew its existence and the card has never been used before the 2nd movie. This card was created to stabilize the enormous powers of the rest of the cards. This card is as powerful as the other 52 cards put together.

THE POWER - Sakura gains incredible strength with this card. She can easily pick up a car with this card.

THE RAIN - It does exactly as the name implies.

THE RETURN - It allows the user to see an event in the past for a short moment.

THE SAND - It can manipulate sand.

THE SHADOW - This card can wrap itself around something, like a shadow. Or it can also "shadow" people, following them. Shadow can also be used to carry her magic through transparent windows.

THE SHIELD - It forms a spherical shield that will protect anybody inside it from physical or magical attacks. It can't protect you from the Sword card though.

THE SHOT - This card forms a fast-moving magic missile that will chase enemies.

THE SILENT - This card will forcibly eject a person from the room if they make any noise.

THE SLEEP - This card will put a large number of people to sleep. This is helpful when Sakura must capture a card in a public place.

THE SNOW - It does exactly as the name implies.

THE SONG - This card can repeat a song it hears.

THE STORM - It creates a powerful storm.

THE SWEET - It makes things taste sweet.

THE SWORD - It turns Sakura's sealing wand into a sword that can cut through almost anything.

THE THROUGH - It can pass through walls. However, the thickness of the wall you can pass through depends on you magical power.

THE THUNDER - It makes a powerful lightning strike.

THE TIME - This card can momentarily stop time, but this takes a large amount of energy to use. It can also turn back time 24 hours.

THE TWIN - It can divide objects and people in two.

THE VOICE - It can steal a person's voice so you can speak with it.

THE VOID - See the summary for the "Nothing" card.

THE WATERY - Another element of magic, with the power of water.

THE WAVE - It can raise waves.

THE WINDY - Another element of magic, with the power of wind.

THE WOOD - It can grow a number of vines that can ensnare enemies.

Japanese Name Pronunciations

If you're a fan of the Japanese Cardcaptor Sakura show, but have never seen the actual Japanese episodes, you might be confused on how to pronounce the different characters' names. Here's a quick little guide to pronouncing the names of some of the main characters in the show. Pronunciations are pretty accurate, and I hope this is helpful!

Sakura - Sah-ku-rah (All "a"s as in "father")  
Syaoran - Shao-rahn (first syllable rhymes with Mao, rhyme with "ow")  
Tomoyo - Toh-moh-yoh (all "o"s as in "okay")  
Kero - Keh-roh Meiling - Meh-lin Touya - Toh-yah (first syllable as in "toe" but hold the vowel a little longer)  
Yukito - Yoo-Ki-toh Yue - You-eh (the "e" is the one in "bed")  
Kaho - Exactly as it looks. Ka-ho Fujitaka - Foo-ji-TAH-kah Eriol - Eh-ri-ohl Suppi - Suh-pi Nakuru - Nah-koh-ru Spinel - Spee-nol (the "o" like the one in "no")  
Clow - Rhymes with "blow", not "cow"!

Treat most three-syllable names as if the last one were attached by a hyphen, and the stress will come out somewhere near correct.

Japanese To English Name Changes

Japanese Names English Names Cardcaptor Sakura Cardcaptors Tomoeda Grade School Readington Elementary Sakura Kinomoto Sakura Avalon Syaoran Li Li Showron Cereberos (Kero-chan) Keroberos (Kero)  
Tomoyo Daidouji Madison Taylor Meiling Li Meilin Rae Touya Kinomoto Tori Avalon Yukito Tsukishiro Julian Star Fujitaka Kinomoto Aiden Avalon Nadesiko Kinomoto Natasha Avalon Kaho Mizuki Layla MacKenzie Rika Sasaku Rita Naoko Yanagisawa Nikki Chiharu Mihara Chelsea Takashi Yamakazi Zachary Yoshiyuki Terada Eriol Hiiragizawa Eli Moon Spinel Sun Spinner Sun Ruby Moon Ruby Moon Suppi Spinni

Japanese Terminology

Sprinkled around the site are some Japanese terminologies. Why? Well, this site is about a Japanese manga/anime series. These are just the basics to use as a reference if you are not accustomed to the language of the anime world.

Honorifics _

-chan : Ever notice that the characters of CCS attach this to the end of names a lot? (Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Kero-chan!) It's a term used to address good friends of yours, generally by children and teenagers. An older person can also call a younger person using this honorific.

-kun : It is used for underclassmen by upperclassmen (like Yuki-kun in Fruits Basket) or it can also be used by a girl for boys in her class. (Sakura calls Syaoran 'Syaoran-kun')

-sama : Tomoyo calls her mother "Okaa-sama." It is used to address someone of a high status whom you show a lot of respect for. (Like in Sailor Moon, the Animates call Galaxia "Galaxia-sama.") Despite its usage in animes, -sama is rarely used, especially when addressing a parent.

-san : "Yukito-saaaan!" as often said by Sakura in reverence. Used to address people you're not really familiar with and/or an older person whom you show respect.

-sensei : Means teacher and/or doctor. When addressing a teacher or doctor, you call the person by their name followed by sensei.

Sakura Kinomoto (Sakura Avalon)

Who?: Sakura is the kind but naive 10-year-old heroine of the story. "Sakura" means "cherry blossoms," She attends Tomoeda Elementary School, and is a member of the cheerleading club. She is the girl who opened the Book of Clow and accidentally released all the Clow Cards. She received the magical key from Cerberus, which can transform into a baton with the power to capture back the cards. In that moment, Sakura becomes the Cardcaptor for the Clow Cards. Sakura is terrified of ghosts and is horrified by anybody mentioning anything about them. As the series progresses, Sakura grows further in magical ability by each card capture, often in one of the unique and creative outfits that her best friend Tomoyo designs for her. Sakura often has premonitions in her dreams. She dreams about the Clow Cards before she opens the Clow book, and her dreams also foreshadowed the arrival of Yue and the final judgement.

Relationships: Sakura is very popular, and her cute, innocent nature causes everyone around her to love her. The Clow Cards are proud to have her as a master, and Kero thinks of her as a friend and not just a master. Even though Yue was reluctant to accept her as his new master, he becomes fond of her as well. Sakura had a big crush on Yukito during the majority of the series. She realizes though that her feelings for him are similiar to the ones for her father when she confesses her love to Yukito. Little did she know that another boy would soon enter her life. Her best friend Tomoyo is always cheering her on, and supports Syaoran and her even though she has feelings for Sakura herself. Sakura fights a lot with Touya, often wishing that she is big enough to step on Touya. She loves her brother dearly though, and felt very worried after Touya gave his powers to Yue and became tired constantly.

My Opinion: It's good to have somebody as sweet and innocent as Sakura around in this day and age. She is a very likeable character, and I love her cute voice. Her denseness becomes annoying at certain points, but it's all part of the innocent, naive personality CLAMP tries to portray for her. Her strong will and attitude which may not be apparent at first made her even more likeable. I support Sakura & Syaoran 100%! (the infamous S&S coupling)

Additional Basics:  
Birthday: April 1 Blood type: A Favorite class: P.E., music Least favorite class: Math School club: Cheerleading club Favorite color: Pink, white Favorite flower: Cherry blossom Favorite food: Omelet with fried rice, noodles Least favorite food: Konnyaku (gelatinous cake)  
Best dish: Pancake Most wanted: A new schoolbag

Syaoran Li (Li Showron)

Who?: Syaoran is a glowering exchange student from Hong Kong and a distant relative of Clow Reed. He comes from a family of Chinese sorcerers. He believes that the Li family is entitled to the Clow Cards, and he and Sakura compete for them. When he first met Sakura, he treated her very coldly, but later on, they develop respect for each other, and eventually that respect turned into love. He lives with Wei and Meiling in the anime version, but lives alone in the manga. (Pretty young to be living alone though...10 years old.) Syaoran has 4 beautiful sisters back in Hong Kong. His mother is a very beautiful woman. She is a descendant of Clow Reed and very mysterious and powerful. The name "Syaoran" means Little Wolf. He has good intuitive, sensing that there was more to Kaho Mizuki than on the surface. He never really likes Eriol either. (He feels Eriol acts too friendly with Sakura)

Relationships: The moon drew his attentions to Yukito when he first transferred to Tomoeda from Hong Kong. He blushed and ran away after Yukito offered him a nikuman. He merely considered Sakura as a rival at first, but he unknowingly began falling in love with her. He has never had a good relationship with Touya though. Touya dislikes him at first for picking on his sister, and then dislikes him because he is going to take Sakura away from him. Syaoran of course has his own love troubles in the form of Meiling (anime version only). Syaoran is Meiling's cousin and fiance. He promised to marry her back when they were little and Meiling begged him to say yes. He was to be her fiance until he found someone else he loved more. Syaoran seems embarrassed by her most of the time, but his sense of honor wouldn't allow him to break their bond. After Meiling realizes that Syaoran loves Sakura, the engagement is broken off.

My Opinion: I love Syaoran. He's cute, kind, smart, athletic...the perfect guy. xP Syaoran's such a cute little bishounen. I'm not surprised that Syaoran cliques have been popping up around the net. He is very considerate of other people's feelings, such as the time when he wouldn't tell Sakura that he loved her because she had already been rejected by Yukito. He thought that his feelings would pressure her to return his love because she wouldn't want him to feel the same rejection she had felt. There are many memorable scenes of Syaoran blushing beet red at the sight of Sakura, and his many attempts to tell her how he feels. The viewer must have some sense that he will never succeed in telling her until the dramatic ending though. It's an anime show after all.

Additional Basics:  
Birthday: July 13 Blood type: O Favorite class: P.E., Math Least favorite class: Japanese School club: None Favorite color: Green Favorite flower: Peony Favorite food: Dim sum, chocolate Least favorite food: Konnyaku (gelatinous cake)  
Best dish: None Most wanted: A book written by Clow

Tomoyo Daidouji (Madison Taylor)

Who?: Tomoyo is Sakura's video camera toting best friend, who always designs outrageous, frilly battle costumes for Sakura. Tomoyo is always there to record the exploits of the Card Captor. She doesn't have any magic powers but has keen powers of observation. Tomoyo found out that Sakura was a Card Captor when she accidentally recorded her in the distance capturing the Fly Card. She was really happy when she discovered that it was Sakura she had caught on tape. Tomoyo is a good student at her school, Tomoeda Elementary School, (Readington in the dub), always getting excellent grades. She participates in the school choir and has an excellent voice. Her hobby is making videos of Sakura, adding music and sound effects to the tape. Tomoyo's interest in Sakura is a bit intense...Tomoyo is very rich, and lives in a large mansion. She often has bodyguards dressed in black to protect her, and is driven around in a long limousine. Her mom had Tomoyo grow out her hair because she reminded Sonomi of her precious Nadeshiko (Sakura's mother who died)

Relationships: Despite the large numbers of Tomoyo x Eriol fanfics on the net, there really isn't anything in the series to support this coupling. I have yet to see any romantic sparks between the two. Tomoyo's too obsessed with Sakura, and Eriol is just obsessed with evil.. (No, just kidding. He and Kaho have something going on.) Tomoyo's obsession in Sakura can get a bit eerie at times. She has many video tapes of Sakura. She feels very depressed when there were no cards to capture and she couldn't film Sakura anymore. At the school athletic festival, she tells Sakura that she loves her. Sakura tells her that she loves Tomoyo very much too, but Tomoyo shakes her head. Her love for Sakura was different than what Sakura had in mind. Tomoyo is a good friend to Syaoran, cheering him up and encouraging him to confess his feelings to Sakura.

My Opinion: An excellent sidekick she is~ She is always there to support Sakura, and their friendship is very strong. Sometimes she seems too good to be true. She is satisfied seeing Sakura happy with someone, even if that someone is not her. She has never shown any jealousy over Syaoran and Sakura's relationship. The songs Tomoyo sing in the show are beautiful, and a must-download.

Additional Basics:  
Birthday: September 3 Blood type: A Favorite class: Music, Japanese Least favorite class: None School club: Choir Favorite color: Beige, white Favorite flower: Magnolia, cherry blossom Favorite food: Soba (buckwheat) noodles, sushi Least favorite food: Green pepper Best dish: Italian dishes Most wanted: A new video editor

Nakuru Akizuki/Ruby Moon (Ruby)

Who?: Nakuru is a transfer student as well, this time in Touya's class. She is very good in sports, and seems to have an interest in Touya. But that's only because she wants to take Touya's magical powers from him for herself. Her job is also to prevent Touya from telling Yukito about his true self. (Yue) Even though Nakuru dresses like a girl, Nakuru actually isn't a girl. In fact, she isn't even human. Her true form, Ruby Moon, looks like a woman dressed in red and black, with wings behind her. She is the counterpart of Yue. Nakuru can get really hyper at times, often hanging all over Touya at the worst times. She loves to have fun and seems to possess unlimited amounts of energy.

Relationships: Nakuru & Touya. Does she just want his magic, or does she really like him? I personally think it's just for the magic. She always interrupts Touya just as he is about to tell Yukito something important. Nakuru respects Eriol. Afterall, he did create her. She constantly teases Spinel Sun, calling him "Suppi." (He doesn't actually understand that Suppi is him though. 'Suppi? Who's Suppi'?) He can get pretty irritated with her 'air-headed' speeches.

My Opinion: Can you say sugar-high? I can't quite equate this hyper being with Ruby Moon, who is often serious and has a deadly edge. Nakuru really contributes to the humor in the series, especially the anime version. You just know that she's going to interrupt Touya everytime he tries to talk about something serious to Yukito before she actually does. I like her wings. I want a pair of butterfly wings myself. xP (Or maybe angel wings like Yue...)

Additional Basics:  
Birthday: October 23 Blood type: AB Favorite class: Math Least favorite class: None School club: None Favorite color: Red Favorite flower: Queen of the Night Favorite food: Secret Least favorite food: None Best dish: None Most wanted: Tasty things True form: Ruby Moon

Ruby Moon Master/Mistress: Eriol Hiiragizawa Birthday: Secret (different from Nakuru's)  
Symbol: Moon Attribute: Yang (Light)  
Eyes: Dark red School club: None Hair: Red School of sorcery: Western Favorite food: Doesn't eat anything Favorite thing: Troublesome things Least favorite thing: Boring things False form: Nakuru Akizuki

Touya Kinomoto (Tori Avalon)

Who?: Touya is Sakura's older brother. Even though he seems to be picking on Sakura and calling her "monster" all the time, he actually loves his little sister very much. He possesses a mysterious power allowing him to see the invisible and detect magical auras. This power allows him to see his deceased mother. It also warns him of impending trouble facing Sakura, so he is always ready to protect her as he constantly changes his part-time job in order to keep an eye on Sakura. He gives up this power though in order to save Yukito's life. Touya used to tease Sakura about seeing ghosts (Which he can see), but his exaggerations are what made her scared senseless of the spirit world. The name "Touya" means peach blossom.

Relationships: Even though Sakura and Touya fight a lot, Touya really cares for his little sister and does not like the relationship between her and Syaoran. He is afraid of him taking away his precious little sister. Touya and Syaoran often have glaring contests, and his dislike for Syaoran even carries over into Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. ^^; Touya's true love is Yukito. He always keeps an eye out for his best friend, and gives his powers to Yue so Yukito will not disappear. Their relationship in CCS is mere shounen-ai though, something CLAMP is known for placing in the plots.

My Opinion: Hot. Bishounen. He has that gloomy air about him that makes him such a captivating guy. His hairstyle is similiar to other guys CLAMP have drawn before. And those eyes...If only he would treat Syaoran better. *sigh* I like the TxY coupling. I think it's very sweet~

Additional Basics:  
Birthday: February 29 Blood type: O Favorite class: Chemistry Least favorite class: None School club: Choir Favorite color: Blue Favorite flower: Peach blossom Favorite food: Steak Least favorite food: Deep-fried bean curd with various veggies Best dish: Omelet with fried rice, fried noodles Most wanted: A new pair of sneakers

The Story (Cardcaptor Sakura)

Overall View

Cardcaptor Sakura is a classic example of the shoujo sub-genre known as "magical girl". It is the story of Sakura Kinomoto (Avalon in the dub), the ten-year-old of a widowed archaeologist. In her father's study in the basement one day, she opens an ancient book called the Clow Book. Inside are the Clow Cards, magical cards that control the elements, created by a magician named Clow Reed. They must be shut up inside the book, or they will bring chaos and disaster on the world. Sakura accidentally releases all the cards when she activates the Windy Card, creating a great gust of wind blowing all the Clow Cards away. Once the cards are released, she is confronted by the guardian of the cards, Cerberus (Keroberus in the dub). His job had been to guard the cards, but he was sleeping when Sakura opened the book. He makes Sakura sign a contract agreeing that she will gather back together all the cards before they bring havoc to the world. Thus marks the beginning of Sakura the Cardcaptor.

The anime series is based on the original manga by CLAMP. Targeting a slightly younger crowd, CLAMP still brings its signature stylish character design to the anime series.

More Detailed Synopsis

It all begins with a book...One day, Sakura returns home from school to find herself alone. Her father and brother will be late coming home. Hearing a strange, recurring noise from her father's basement library, and fearing burglars, she arms herself with a baton and hesitantly goes downstairs. As she passes the bookshelves, a book entitled The Clow begins to glow with a mysterious light

Sakura reaches for the book and removes it from the bookshelf. The book is sealed by a latch, but the latch unlocks itself at her touch.

The opened book is filled with Tarot-like cards. Sakura looks at the first one and says the name written on the card: "Windy." The card glows and the room is filled with a violent wind. The cards in the book fly in the whirlwind through the walls and ceiling and leave the house, leaving Sakura with only the card in her hands.

Suddenly, a small bear-like creature with wings appears and says, "Konnichiwa!" Sakura thinks that it's a talking stuffed animal, but he introduces himself as Cerberus, the guardian of the Clow Cards, powerful magical artifacts created long ago by the world's greatest magician, Clow Reed. Cerberus is only in his small form because he doesn't have enough power.

When Cerberus notices that all of the Clow Cards are gone, Sakura has to tell him what happened. The upset creature then declares that since she is the one who lost them, she must recover them. Otherwise, he warns, "something terrible will happen." He gives her a magical key, which can transform into a wand and has the power to capture the renegade cards. (The Sealing Wand.) In that moment, Sakura becomes the Cardcaptor for the Clow Cards. (Incidentally, the mysterious noise Sakura heard was Kero's snoring.)

The Clow Cards

The Clow Cards, when they are without an owner, will do things on their own, and typically make trouble for humans. Non-magical people cannot see them. The cards have some intelligence and a "personality" occasionally. Some cards are friendly and others are mischievous. Some of the more powerful cards are belligerent and dangerous. A few cards are so intelligent that they can talk and reason.

When Sakura returns the cards to their true form, they become complacent and select their owner. For the most part the owner is the one who did the most to defeat them. A person must also write their name on the card for a card to be sealed completely. A card may free itself if nobody writes his or her name on the card. Both Sakura and Syaoran use the power of the cards to defeat and capture other cards.


	2. goodbye now

WORRIED PARENTS

one day,  
at marucho's house

marucho:Runo were going to the park, you want to come?  
runo: No,thanks marucho. i have to clean the dishes.  
While holding a sponge in her hands going now waving to runo runo:goodbye.i'll prepare lunch when you come back!  
waving back at marucho dan:runo your not coming ?  
runo:bye

in the kitchen...

runo:ooh.I'm already finish wiping her forehead

suddenly,there's a knock out the door

runo:i'll take it!  
maybe it's dan and the others they on time the lunch are ready

runo open the door and yell

runo:dan your here!come on?  
who are you?  
mrs. kuso:it's us dan's parents runo misaki smiling at runo runo:hi dan's father and mother you come here to visit dan come in!

runo let dan's parents sit on the couch and runo seats in the middle :so where's dan.  
runo:his with our friends mrs. kuso: how many?  
runo:fifteen! plus me sixteen and it makes seventeen mr. kuso:many who are they?  
runo:shun,alice,julie,billy,chan,joe,marucho,rex,zoe,max,marie,lilly,mira,ace and baron :ohh how many friends!  
who's his girlfriend?  
mr. kuso:who's his crush?  
runo:umm...

runo wanna reply but dan's parents won't stop talking

mrs kuso:is he fine here?  
:he's okay?

outside dan and the others walking closer at marucho's house and they hear something

dan: what the heck was that?  
julie:i don't know must be mina arrived!  
alice:mina said she would'nt come this day!she said she's busy!  
joe:so who is it?  
chan:let's just go inside!

dan and the others go inside...

lilly:dan you must see this!

:i ask her first mrs. kuso:i ask her last!  
the two parents groan to each other

runo can't take it anymore so she yell to the two!

Runo:will you stop!now i can't reply to this questions when you are still talking!

dan:runo!mom,dad what the?

mr. kuso: hi!son mrs. kuso:i think your friend is flaming here she's really hot!  
runo:i'm okay!really i just got to go prepare the lunch mrs. kuso:your so nice!

runo:thank you!your not like dan your very kind parents dan:WHAT!  
runo:don't deny it daniel dan:you(groans)  
runo:haha your really guilty dan:runo

the lunch are prepared and everybody sit together at the table dan's parents start to talk again

mr. kuso: how are you here?  
dan:fine!  
:is it okay you'll stay here with your friends?  
dan: it's okay they are my friends after all :do you have a girlfriend?  
dan:none : i thought runo's your girlfriend!  
dan:she's not!  
runo:he's right!  
:yeah your mom's wrong!  
dan:see he agrees!  
: i thought mira's your girlfriend!  
dan:no..!what are you saying!i..have..no...girlfriend marucho:me and dan have no girlfriend yet!  
:yeah you are marucho because your still little having a girlfriend!  
dan:sorry!they did'nt know what you're age is!  
marucho:i'm fourteen years old okay!  
:but your so little marucho:dan!  
dan:pls. kill me runo:don't worry i will kill you later alice:stop you guys!

later...

mrs. kuso: ok dan were going now mr. kuso:i have work to do bye son dan:bye dad mr and mrs. kuso:bye!

dan close the door

dan:wooh!  
zoe:they are really really annoying dan:they are just worried!  
runo:what a"worried parents"

END _

HAUNTED HOUSE

one afternoon at marucho's house

chan's mom called

the phone rings...

chan:i'll takeit!hello who's this?  
:this is chan's mother mrs. li!can i speak to my daughter chan:mom!how are you?  
:oh chan i'm fine chan:you called!  
mrs li: i'm just inviting you and your friends for a vacation in your uncle and aunt's mansion!if you want to?  
chan:we love to mrs li:oh i've got to go now chan:oh yeah your busy!always mrs li: sorry honey i'll wait tomorow okay chan:okay mrs li:goodbye chan:goodbye i guess so

chan hung up the phone

max:chan who called?  
chan:my mother!  
alice:is there a problem?why she called chan:oh none it's just!my mom says we could go to china for a vacation!if you want to?  
runo:we'd love to chan!  
chan:i really miss that house a lot dan:when we were going?  
chan:tomorrow!  
joe:we have to rest!it's gonna be long flight!  
shun:right!

airport...

marucho:5 hours!too long!  
zoe:and it will make me dizzy all oveR!  
computer announcer:flight to china!ready!  
rex:whow!we have to go now before trhe seats are full!

in the plane...

zoe:so cold in here!  
max:ofcourse!it's an airplane zoe hits max max:oww!what did i do?

the gang fell asleep

5 hours later...

pilot:plane landing...china

billy:wake up people were here!  
julie:it's way too late to get up can we stay for awhile alice:julie!we can't stay here this is not a hotel!IT'S A PLANE julie:it's a plane or some kind of thing i don't care about it. just let me stay for awhile,

zoe get closer to alice and ask.

zoe:alice!what's going on!  
alice:julie won't woke up!  
zoe:stand back lice i'll wake this sleeping beauty alice:what you gonna do zoe take a deep breath and scream in julie's ears loudily...

zoe:wake up...  
julie get cranky and woke up julie:okay!i'm woke up!never do that again zo!  
zoe and alice start giggling zoe:ok sleeping beauty!come on!

runo getting the baggage...she can't reach it dan help her

runo:why i'm so little!  
dan:can't reach it!  
runo:it's way obvious daniel dan:hop in!  
runo:what?why?  
dan:hop in my shoulders!or you don't want to get your loggage runo:ohhh!  
runo gets the bag and hop down

runo:thank you!  
smiles passionately dan:it's nothing!  
dan blushed in a redish color

joe:whoww! it's getting late hurry chan:your right it's past 12 midnight shun:let's get going marucho:hey chan is your mom waiting!  
chan:yeah!  
rex:she might got angry coz it's 12 MIDNIGHT chan:my mom welcomed you she did'nt get mad of everything (smiles)

to be continued _

one day at the park...

dan looking at runo strangely

dan:huh?  
marucho:why dan?  
everyone listen to dan except runo sitting on the fountain sadly

dan:runo is strange along this days julie:yeah dan:julie, chan change runo's fashion statement and runo never argue with me any more and she's always silent all the time alice:runo is there a problem?why are you always sad all the time runo got closer to her friends runo:there is a problem!  
dan:what!  
runo:i can't find my necklace!you gave it to me!i don't want to lose it!i search everyday burst out crying dan: it's okay i'll buy you another one runo hug dan runo:i'ts not just a necklace!locket!in it my father's ring he gave it to me dan:i'ts okay i'll find it!now dan run in the cafe to marucho's mansion but he can't find it dan return at the park shun:did you find it dan:no juulie:oh runo's gonna be sad all the time

at naithea

king zenohold:this is the thing we will use to catch runo misaki we'll use runo to attract dan kuso to go to our world to find her girl!  
while holding runo's necklace

at marucho's mansion

alice:were so sorry runo runo:don't say sorry alice it's not your fault

marucho's house

runo's washing the dishes suddenly she finds a portal and her necklace is in the floor runo:my necklace!happy to have you back someone appear and grab runo

dan and the others heard a strange noise and go inside to found out where's the strange noise coming from runo:!  
dan:runo!  
runo and the portal dissapeared julie:oh no!  
dan:we have to go meet up with alice to save runo shun:come on marucho:let's go to mty airplane buttler:it's ready master marucho

2 b continued

TRAP LOVE zenoheld capture runo and trap her into the machine

one day dan's house

dan's dreaming

(dan help,help me...dan...help...it's me runo...wake up)  
dan get up and found out that his only dreaming

dan:RUNO!huh?just a dream!  
dan rushing down stairs mrs. kuso:where are you going?  
dan:to my friends cafe

runo's parents cafe

dan:good morning!  
julie:good morning!  
dan:guys your here i thought you go!  
alice:we decide were staying marucho's and go to runo's cafe dan:oh did you see runo!  
shun:i didn't hear that question bfore dan:guys just tell me billy:we didn't know!her mom don't know were she have gone marucho:maybe she's dating another guy dan:MARUCHO!  
marucho:just kidding!  
chan:dan is there a problem dan sat beside shun and talk about his dream dan:i have a dream about runo julie:romance alice:drama joe:action dan:stop guys!  
i dreamed that she's calling me to help her out but i don't know why she's just reaching for my hands to grab her shun:it's just a dream dan maybe runo goes to the park and thinking deep her mom says that was she's always doing thinking deep julie:it's 4 oclock runo is still not here alice:maybe she go in my grandfather's house she said she'll gave me some many fresh flowers suddenly alice's phone rings alice: excuse me hello!  
dr. michael:alice go home here with your friends your friends in trouble alice:who?  
dr. michael:runo! i accidentally open the gate of natheia dimension then runo help me she arrive with bunch of flowers then some one grab her finally the gate's close but your friend's body is trap in that dimesion alice:oh no!  
chan:alice what's going on alice:ok i'll tell them bye alice hung up

dan:who's that alice?  
alice:my grandfather runo go there accidentally my grandfather opens the natheia dimension runo help her but someone grab runo and the gate's close but runo still in natheia julie:runo!  
DAN:WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!  
marucho:dan your dream's come true dan:yeah i though know that it's really happening

FACEBOOK dan kuso

Card Captor Sakura quotes

One-line

Girls are scary when they re angry! -Kero

Do Japanese panthers have wings? -Meiling

Sakura s head is as hard as a rock. -Touya

I m always where food is! -Kero

Niichan, you really do work part-time everywhere... -Sakura

Living in a world without the feeling for the person you love most is too harsh! -Sakura

If that brat had become the Master, I d have lost all my confidence to live! -Kero

Yue-san is handsome, but Yukito-san is... schweeeet! -Sakura

I have never dreamed that I would be chased by a piano... -Tomoyo

You always look at me with such a scary face. -Eriol (to Li)

The greatest happiness for me is to let the person I most like have the most happiness. -Tomoyo

Right now, 2/3 of the cats on Earth are aliens. -Yamazaki

Men are complicated! -Tomoyo

I know our magic is hidden in these forms and he can t sense a thing. But a FAIRY? How would YOU like to be called a fairy? -Suppi

Get my cool pose as well! -Kero

I know! You must be hungry! No wait, that s me. -Yukito

In the elevator, when you called me Sakura , it made me very happy. -Sakura (to Li)

Stop eating snacks so mindlessly and think of what we can do! -Sakura (to Kero)

Yuki, have some antidote before you leave. -Touya (as Yukito eats Sakura s cooking)

Whatever your thoughts may be, if you don t say them, none of them will be acknowledged by others. -Tomoyo (to Li)

The person he loves, I love that person too, and I'm sure that person loves him too. So it's okay that he doesn't love me. -Sakura (about Yukito)

Dialogue

Kero: I guess he can be helpful sometimes...  
Li: What are you trying to say?  
Kero: Anythin s better than nothin .

Sakura: This is embarassing.  
Tomoyo: You re exploding with cuteness!

Kero: I have to hide myself everywhere you guys go! It s real tough, y know?  
Sakura: That s why I told you to stay home!

Kero: The play is the Sleepin Beauty, right? Then the main character is the princess. Who is it?  
Sakura: Li-kun...

Li: Why do I have to wear this frilly stuff?  
Tomoyo: Because you are the princess?

Meiling: Come to think of it, where s that bath sponge?  
Sakura: Oh, Kero-chan s at Tomoyo-chan s house.

Sakura: Oh no, I made too much.  
Fujitaka: I m sure Tsukishiro-kun will eat them all.

Sakura: Schweeeet!  
Li: Not again...

Touya: There is no coincidence in this world.  
Mizuki: There is only the inevitable.

Sakura (worried): Li-kun!  
Kero (also worried): Brat!

Chiharu: Then I ll make some (desserts) for Yamazaki too.  
Yamazaki: Then I better pray again!

Yamazaki: In the old days, it wasn t easy to eat strawberries. Strawberries used to be different and had legs to run around, so people weren t able to catch a lot of them. And for those who really wanted to eat strawberries, they had to chase after them, which is why it s called a strawberry hunt .  
Chiharu: Okay, okay, okay.  
Yamazaki: To stop them from running, the strawberries were somehow changed to what they are.  
Chiharu: All these lies...  
Sakura: That was a lie?

Sakura: Yukito-san?  
Yukito: No, I m a rabbit.

Sakura: Oniichan?  
Touya: I am the Mad Hatter.

Sakura: You two look very handsome.  
Eriol (calmly): Thank you very much.  
Li: *goes siren red*

Yukito: (Sakura) looks cute!  
Touya: Yuki, have you forgotten your glasses?

Kero: Let s be friends, okay?  
Suppi (thinking): You are such a blockhead...

Nakuru: I m so glad you re here, Touya-kun!  
Touya: Let go.

Sakura: We re chasing a bicycle right now!  
Li: Huh?

Sakura: I won t be able to meet with the cards any more?  
Kero: Uh, yeah.  
Sakura: I can t let that happen! I was finally able to become good friends with them!

Sakura: Then Clow-san made this card for you, Kero-chan?  
Kero: That s not it. Clow used to use Bubble to wash me, but also to wash his clothes.  
Sakura: Really?  
Kero: Yeah, he was weird...

Sakura: I have an idea, Kero-chan.  
Kero: A menu for dinner?

Kero: For the sake of happiness, I do not hold back effort!  
Sakura: What do you mean effort ? You only think about eating!

Back

Special Quotes and Conversations From The Show

The quotes were taken with permission from the Online Magazine "The Anime Files," run by Mistresses Keryn-sama and Kitten-sama.

Eriol: It feels like, this isn't the first time we met.  
Sakura: Weird, isn't it?  
Eriol: We might have met before, in a past life. *standing up* May I ask your name?  
Sakura: M-my name is Kinomoto Sakura.  
Eriol: Named from the beautiful flower that blooms in the spring. May I call you Sakura-san?  
Sakura: Sure, Hiiragizawa-kun.  
Eriol: Please call me me Eriol. *reaches for Sakura's hand to help her up*  
Sakura: *takes his hand* Okay, Eriol-kun. (In the bushes)  
Syaoran: *fuming, a vein popping and making gushing noises*  
Tomoyo: *videotaping* This looks like a promising scene from a shoujo manga!

Sakura: *looking sad* All this mysterious rain and I've captured all the Clow Cards already.  
Eriol: *gives her a flower* A smiled suits best on your face Sakura-san *puts the rest of the flowers in a vase*  
Sakura: *smiles and looks at her flower*  
Syaoran: *runs over screaming* OHAYO!  
Sakura: *looking startled* O-ohayo!  
Syaoran: *glares at Eriol*  
Eriol: *smiles*  
Tomoyo: Minna-san, Ohayo gozaimasu!  
Syaoran: *grumbles* Ohayo Tomoyo: *smiling* It seems the situation has upped!  
Sakura: Hoe?

Syaoran: *looks at the bear he made Sakura and sees Sakura's face and shakes his head wildly* Why do I keep thinking of HER? ~_~

Syaoran: *staring at Sakura turning bright magenta and his heart beating wildly*  
Sakura: *turns around* Li-kun!  
Syaoran: *turns even redder and runs away* She was just-just standing there and my heart goes. Could it be? The same feelings as I had for him? (Yukito) He was the only one that made me feel fuzzy warm and now she...*hops over a fence*  
Yue: You have Clow's blood (Syaoran is Clow's descendant) and confuse that with seeing Yukito. You are only attracted to his power of the moon.  
Syaoran: Power of the moon?  
Yue: Right. If you look deep inside your heart, you will see the one you truely love. Your true feelings.  
Syaoran: True feelings? What about Yue: Figure out the rest on your own *turns back into Yukito*  
Yukito: *looking dazed* How did I get to such a place? Oh *hands Syaoran the bear he made for Sakura* You dropped this. You should give it to the person you made it for.  
Syaoran: *looks at the bear intently*

Sakura: *reading Alice in Wonderland* It would be so great to be in a world like that. (doesn't realized Tomoyo and Syaoran are watching her and that Eriol's approaching)  
Eriol: *gives her a leaf* Use this as a book mark!  
Sakura: Thank you Eriol-kun *smiles*  
Eriol: Ahh, you're reading Alice? I really like that book.  
Sakura: You read it?  
Eriol: A long time ago.  
Sakura: What's England like?  
Eriol: It's rainy and foggy a lot, but I like all the old buildings. Would you like to go to Alice's world?  
Sakura: Hoe?  
Tomoyo: I guess Hiiragizawa-kun means by taking her to Alice's world, taking her to England and meeting his family.  
Syaoran: *fuming and clenching fists*  
Syaoran: *runs to Eriol and Sakura waving his arms wildly* HOMEROOM IS STARTING!  
Tomoyo: *smiling* The situation has upped again.

Sakura: Teddy bears yes! Yes! Lots of teddy bears! Yes!  
Syaoran: *sees Sakura and Tomoyo and hides*  
Sakura: It would be so great if everyone got what they wanted.  
Tomoyo: Yes it would.  
Syaoran: *watching*  
Eriol: *sneaking behind Syaoran* Sakura-san is really cute you know.  
Syaoran: *stuttering* I...me and her...there's nothing...uh.*runs away*  
Eriol: *smiles* ~_~ (Flashback)  
Syaoran: SAKURAAAAAAAAA!  
(End Flashback)

Sakura: *On the phone with Syaoran* When I fell out of the elevator I heard you call my by my first name, Sakura. It makes me feel as though we've become even closer friends. Can I call you "Syaoran-kun"?  
Syaoran: *blushes* Do what you want *hangs up phone, looks out the window and smiles*

Syaoran: Sakura.  
Sakura: Yes?  
Syaoran: *taking off his hat and blushing* Watashi wa...omoi...anata...suk...suk...(trying to tell her he loves her)  
Kero: Sakura! Come pose with me!  
Syaoran: *crushes his hat and sighs*

Syaoran: *looking at the fire and pictures Sakura saying "Syaoran-kun": *sighes* Sakura...  
Sakura: *appearing behind him* What?  
Syaoran: *freaks out inside, but remains calm on the outside: What?  
Sakura: I thought I heard you call my name.(S+S are sitting by the fire. Sakura was scared of Eriol's story of "The Snow Woman". Syaoran then told everyone it was late and that they should go to sleep with intentions of Eriol stopping the ghost story because she was so scared)  
Sakura: Thank you for today.  
Syaoran: It was nothing.  
Sakura: *giggles* You always say "It was nothing" but that's not true because you really are very kind.  
Syaoran: *blushing* Why do you say that?  
Sakura: Oh look! It's snowing!  
(Sakura runs outside and Syaoran watches her dancing in the snow, blushing like a madman)  
Sakura: This bear is really cute. *pointing to a big bear statue thingy* What about the bear you were working on? Yukito-san will be very glad to receive it.  
Syaoran: I don't really have feelings for him, I was just attracted to the power of the moon he gives off as Yue. The bear's not for him. I love someone else.  
Sakura: Who?  
Syaoran: Sa...  
Sakura: *interrupts* Sorry.  
Syaoran: Eh? *face faults*  
Sakura: I shouldn't have been so nosy. I'm sorry. Let's go back inside.  
Syaoran: *sighs*

Syaoran: *blushing heavily* I'll walk you home Sakura: Thank you, but can you do me a favor?  
Syaoran: What?  
Sakura: Let's go to the park. (in the park)  
Sakura: Today, I told Yukito-san that I loved him.  
Syaoran: Oh..d-did you?  
Sakura: *nods* But he said that one I love most wasn't him.  
Syaoran: Eh?  
Sakura: He said I loved him like I loved my father, but there's someone he loves not like a father. And I'm happy because I love this person too. Tomoyo even said the greatest happiness is when the one you love is happy. And for me, I'm happy knowing Yukito-san will be happy.  
Syaoran: *eyes widen*  
Sakura: *with tears in her eyes* But for some reason, I can't help but cry. I don't want to cry in front of Yukito-san, because I'm sure it would make him feel bad. I understand what he was saying I really do. *bursts into tears*  
Syaoran: *fights with himself mentally, gets off the swing and interrupts*  
Syaoran: I know. *hands her a handkerchief* I understand. *smiles*  
Sakura: *takes handkerchief* Thank you *faces Syaoran and then puts her head on his shoulder* Yukito-san said that someday I'll find someone who I love the most, and he will love me the most too *tears drip from her face*  
Syaoran: *looks sad for a moment then smiles* It would be nice if you could find him.  
Sakura: *nods*  
Syaoran: *closes his eyes and puts his arms around Sakura, whispering* Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him.  
Sakura: *sobbing* Thank you.

Sakura: *walking home and sees Syaoran on the bridge* Syaoran-kun..  
Syaoran: *not looking at her and squeezing his hand in nervousness* I wanted to say..when I first came to Japan, my head was so filled with fulfilling my mission and catching the Clow Cards. I didn't care who got in my way. But you, you always cared about the people around you and it showed. I did nothing but get in your way.  
Sakura: That's not true! You helped me so much when we were catching the cards!  
Syaoran: Well, that's what I wanted to say. Thank you, it's truly a good thing that I met you. *runs away*  
Sakura: Wait Syaoran-kun...I don't know how I feel about you... (You know you LOVE him!)

Movie 2 quotes

Sakura: Would you like sugar in your tea?  
Syaoran: I can do it *knocks over sugar*  
*Sakura and Syaoran reach for it at the same time*  
*They both turn red and jump back*  
Syaoran: S-sorry.  
Sakura: *shakes her head* It's ok...Syaoran-kun...I want you to know..I..  
Kero: CAKE! What's this brat doing here? Were you going to eat cake without me!  
Sakura: I better on the food *retreats*

Syaoran: Even if I lose this feeling, I will come to love you again...  
Sakura: *sobbing* I know you may not care about me anymore, but I love you Syaoran-kun. You're my number one.  
Syaoran: And you're mine. Sakura.  
(Happy music plays)

C+T fav. quotes (Chiharu and Takashi)

Chiharu: *Hands Takashi a bag*  
Takashi: Can I open it?  
Chiharu: *blushes* Yes Takashi: It's a bear!  
Chiharu: About bears you know, if you give it your name and give it to the person you love-  
Takashi: *interrupts* I'll call it suama! (Suama is a Japanese candy)  
Chiharu: Eh?  
Takashi: About suama you know, they used to be HUGE! As big as 10 tatami mats. Because the bigger the suama, the better it tasted. People didn't know where to hide the suama...  
Chiharu: *chokes him* DON'T YOU WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!  
Takashi: *laughing* Why are you so mad?  
Chiharu: *continues shaking him and explains about the bear*  
Takashi: *still laughing* Why didn't you say so before?

Rika: I think I'll bring cakes back for Terada-sensei (Editors note: No one thinks its weird she wants to bring something back for her former teacher?)  
Chiharu: *smiley* Then I'll make some for Yamazaki-kun.  
Takashi: Then I better pray.  
Chiharu: *holding fist* Why?  
Takashi: To make sure I'm alright afterwards.  
Chiharu: *choking him* Why do you say that!

T+Y fav. quotes (Touya and Yukito)

(On many occasions trying to tell Yukito about Yue)  
Touya: Yuki. You may know-no-you may not know but I do. That you're..  
Nakuru: *glomping Touya* Touya-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Touya: Yuki. I don't want you to leave me.  
Yukito: I'm just a little tired.I won't leave you Toya.  
Touya: *shakes head* have to know that your..  
Nakuru: Here are the drinks! I was fast wasn't I?  
Touya: *sighs* I guess.

Yukito: You knew all along that I wasn't human. All my memories are fading in and out because of the other me. Everything I know..is a lie.  
Touya: But the memories we have together are real. I don't care what you are, as long I am with you, to make sure you don't disappear.  
Yukito: Thank you.

S+Y fav. quotes (Sakura and Yukito)

Sakura: I love you Yukito-san!  
Yukito: I love you too, but the one you love most isn't me.  
Sakura: *looks confused*  
Yukito: You love your father right?  
Sakura: Yes.  
Yukito: And what about me?  
Sakura: I love you.  
Yukito: Aren't the feelings quite similar?  
Sakura: *realizes* They are. You have known for awhile haven't you?  
Yukito: Yes, you have always loved me as if I were a part of your family and I am grateful for that.  
Sakura: Is there someone you love?  
Yukito: Yes Sakura: Is it..brother? (Touya)  
Yukito: *eyes widen and then he smiles* Yes, I don't know what I would do without Toya. He made sure I didn't disappear.  
Sakura: I'm sure he loves you too! He did everything to make sure you didn't disappear! But if brother ever does anything to hurt my dearest Yukito-san, I will teacher him a lesson!  
Yukito: *puts hand on her cheek* Thank you, Sakura-chan. When you find the one you love, if he ever hurts you, I will teach him a lesson.

S+M *giggles* fav. quotes (Syaoran and Meiling)

Syaoran: Meiling I.I have someone I love.  
Meiling: *looks sad* Kino..moto-san?  
Syaoran: How did you..?  
Meiling: *brave smile* I knew you loved her when you called her "Sakura" today. Your sisters and I were the only girls you called by their first names. Well, I guess our engagement is off. Well, I'm going to Daidouji-san's house and leave from there.  
Syaoran: *looks sad* Meiling..

(Syaoran and Meiling are about 6)  
Meiling: And until you find a girl you love more then me..we are engaged!  
Syaoran: I..*looks uneasy*  
Meiling: *has tears in her eyes*  
Syaoran: Do what you want..

T+S fav. quotes (Tomoyo and Sakura)

Sakura: Are you going to buy a bear Tomoyo-chan?  
Tomoyo: For me, if the one I love most is happy, then so am I.  
Sakura: You don't care if they don't love you back?  
Tomoyo: It would be wonderful if they loved me back, but it is not necessary. As long as they are happy then I am too.  
Sakura: The person you love must be really happy, Tomoyo-chan.  
Tomoyo: Do you think so?  
Sakura: Of course!  
Tomoyo: Thank you.

Tomoyo: Sakura-chan is sooooooooooooo kawaii!

Tomoyo: I missed it didn't I?  
Kero: Yes, it just ended.  
Tomoyo: I was away from my phone for only a bit...I had a new costume and everything!  
Kero: Nothing to fear when I'm here.  
Tomoyo: At least..at least..I get to film a super cute Sakura sleeping-chan (Sakura fell asleep and Syaoran is holding her her waist..CUTE!)  
Kero: You can film me!  
Tomoyo: *ignoring Kero* So cute!  
Kero: Are you listenin' Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo: *ignoring Kero* I'm so lucky..a sleeping Sakura-chan!  
Kero: ARE you listenin' Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo: *ignoring Kero* CUTE!  
Kero: ARE YOU LISTENIN' TOMOYO?

F+N fav. quotes (Fujitaka+Nadeshiko)

(Nadeshiko is climbing a tree to get a bird in there, and she slips and falls and lands on Fujitaka-SENSEI)  
Sonomi: Nadeshiko-chan!  
Nadeshiko: Oh, I am so sorry!  
Fujitaka: I thought an angel fell from the sky.

Cardcaptor Sakura Couples

With all the pairings and couples flying here and there on the show, it's quite easy to become confused. One likes another, and that another likes someone else, but that someone else likes another person. Here's a little summary/guide of all the couples and possible couples you might come across in the world of Cardcaptor Sakura. Mind you, most of these relationships are definitely not shown on Cardcaptors. (Yaoi, yuri, etc ) All rights reserved, so don't steal any of this without permission. If you have any other ideas of possible couples, just e-mail me! And be warned there may be spoilers here if you haven't seen the entire series.

Sakura & Syaoran:

What else did you expect? Sakura and Syaoran are just so adorable together! At first, when Syaoran first came to Japan, he didn't like Sakura at all. They were rivals in collecting the Clow Cards. (Or at least Syaoran felt they were.) They were also rivals for the love of Yukito. But eventually, as time went on and Syaoran got to know Sakura better, his feelings for her changed quite a bit. In the Sakura Cards arc, he's always seen blushing and stammering whenever Sakura addresses him. He's always watching Sakura, and Tomoyo knew exactly how he felt about Sakura. Every time Syaoran saw Eriol with Sakura, he would get mad. But he didn't want to tell Sakura his true feelings at first because he didn't want to hurt her and make her feel sad. If Sakura didn't love him in return, she would feel sad and guilty, and Syaoran didn't want her to feel that way. But eventually of course, he admits his feelings for her, and she tells him that she loves him the most too in the 2nd movie. Sakura started calling Syaoran "Syaoran-kun" instead of "Li-kun" during the elevator episode (episode 57), when he called out her name for the first time after she fell down the dark pit in the elevator. (Created by Eriol, of course) "Sakura!" Before this, Syaoran had never called anybody by their first names except for his sisters and Meiling. And only family members have ever called Syaoran by his first name. ^-^ And out of her love for Syaoran, Sakura also created a new card!

Sakura & Tomoyo:

Hmmm ever notice that video camera toting girl who always creates this frilly dresses and outfits for Sakura to wear? It's Tomoyo! She's always around Sakura, helping her out in tough situations and videotaping her card captures and other events. After video taping, she goes on to make movies out of them, adding music along as well. She's happiest when with Sakura and always feels sad if she misses an opportunity to videotape her. Tomoyo looks at Sakura with stars in her eyes and just can't get enough of that cute face. She is quite obviously Sakura's number one fan. As the series progresses, her obsession with Sakura seems to err increase. Unfortunately, the person that she loves the most is already taken. But as she said, "The best happiness is seeing the one you love happy." So she supports the S+S relationship. Tomoyo is simply interested in Sakura ending up with the perfect match, even if that person isn't herself. Her favorite phrase? "Sakura kawaii desu!"

Sakura & Yukito:

Sakura's first love! Sakura had been holding a big crush on Yukito ever since her brother became friends with him. She always goes "Hanyaan!" when he's around, because hanging around him gave her a warm feeling inside. In the first and second season, she always got up early just to skate to school with Touya and Yukito, who went on their bikes. She's happy with whatever he gives or makes her. But when she finally confessed her feelings for him in episode 66, he told her that the person she loved the most wasn't him. It turned out that the feeling Sakura had for Yukito was the same as the love she had for her father. It was a bit different, but the love had its similarities. Yukito told her that she would find the person she loved the most one day, but that person just wasn't himself. Sakura was sad, naturally, and went to Syaoran for comfort. But if Yukito doesn't love Sakura the most then who does he love?

Rika & Terada-sensei (Yoshiyuki Terada):

O.O Ah Rika Sasaki and Yoshiyuki Terada. One's a teacher, the other's a student. (How does this remind me of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko?) In the manga, these two are engaged, but in the anime, Rika only seems to have a crush on Mr. Terada. (Weell in the manga, he gave Rika an engagement ring in the hopes that many years later, they could be together rather than hiding their feelings as they do now.) She's often bringing him presents, and she also gave him the bear she made. (A symbol of love!) She always blushes whenever he gives her a compliment. Rika thinks Mr. Terada looks like her father, who is overseas.

Chiharu & Takashi:

Takashi Yamazaki is the guy who's always telling stories, passing them off as the real thing. But Chiharu always manages to catch on, and declares them as lies. Sometimes if she gets really mad at him, she starts dragging him around or strangling him. They've been really good friends for a long time, and Chiharu's used to him. Takashi likes to tease Chiharu, but it's a mutual liking. Chiharu gave Takashi the bear she had made, and he started telling her about the origins of teddy bears. ^^; I think these two are the funniest couples. "Lies LIES!"

Yukito & Touya:

So so here's the guy that Yukito likes the most! It's Sakura's brother bishounen-ai! They've known each other since the 2nd year of high school, I believe. Yukito's always at Sakura's house, either to study with Touya or for dinner. Touya gave up his magic powers to Yukito so he wouldn't disappear. By giving up those powers, Touya could no longer see the spirit world, and couldn't tell when Sakura was in danger. But he made Yue promise to protect Sakura, and to protect himself. He wouldn't want Yue to disappear, since if he disappeared, Yukito would be gone too. Touya always rode his bike to school with Yukito when they were in high school, and calls him "Yuki." Yukito pronounces Touya's name "To-ya." *squeals* I love those two. It was just so sweet that Touya gave up his powers without a second thought for Yukito.

Touya & Kaho:

Touya's girlfriend when he was in Junior High Kaho Mizuki was his substitute teacher, and he sensed that she had great powers. When Touya and his family first moved to the city, he met Kaho and spent a great deal of time with her. They learned to love each other, and suddenly, Kaho told him that she was moving away for a while. She told him she would return when the time was right. But when she did return, she told him that "You will love someone else best, not me." Touya didn't want to believe this, but he eventually did grow to love someone else the most.

Syaoran & Meiling:

Meiling had a promise with Syaoran that she was to be his fiancee until another girl that he loved the most showed up in his life. When Meiling first transferred to Tomoeda, she was suspicious of Sakura because she believed Sakura was after Syaoran. Eventually, they became good friends. Meiling didn't have any magical powers, but she was always yearning to help Syaoran one way or another with capturing the Clow Cards. Syaoran didn't want her to be around, in case she got hurt. Meiling thought that Syaoran considered her to be a bother, but Syaoran was just worrying about her. Meiling went back to Hong Kong in the 2nd season, but came back when Syaoran called her up, saying he had something to talk to her about. He had to keep his promise with her, and tell her that he loved someone else the most. The engagement was broken off, and Meiling rushed to Tomoyo's house to cry in her lap. Meiling was angry because she couldn't hate Sakura, even when she had "stolen" the person who meant the most to her away.

Syaoran & Yukito:

In the Clow Cards arc, Syaoran liked Yukito as much as Sakura did. But it turned out that he was only attracted to Yukito because of the powers and pull of the moon. (. Syaoran=Little wolf ) Whenever Yukito was around, he would become self conscious, blushing and stammering and walking stiffly. He encouraged Yukito's eating habits, saying that eating a lot was a sign of good health. He was jealous of Sakura because she knew Yukito better, and had more contact with him than he did. He liked Yukito the first day he met him, which was when he first transferred to Tomoeda and Yukito offered him a nikkuman. (Meat bun.)

Tomoyo & Eriol:

There are a lot of foursome pictures out there with Eriol and Tomoyo together and Sakura with Syaoran, so that may be implying something. They are both very perspective and like to manipulate people. Both can lie so easy it's like breathing to them, and they both have gentle eyes for Sakura. Eriol and Tomoyo like to tease Syaoran a lot as well. The problem is Eriol is already dating Kaho. ^^; But a lot of fans out there seem to like writing fanfics about Eriol and Tomoyo being a couple. Maybe someday it will become a reality. They do look awfully cute together, but they're not a real couple. But it's possible.

Nadeshiko & Sonomi:

Sakura's mother Nadeshiko was Sonomi's cousin, and Sonomi loved Nadeshiko very much. She was always angry that Nadeshiko married her teacher right out of high school at age 16. Sonomi can get really short-tempered and competitive, especially towards Kinomoto Fujitaka, Sakura's dad. She bears a deep hatred for him because he married Nadeshiko, her baby cousin. Sonomi would look after Nadeshiko protectively since their childhood and was in fact in love with her. (Tomoyo follows in her footsteps by loving Sakura so much). Nadeshiko was happy-go-lucky, very naive/oblivious and as Sonomi put it, "She was a complete airhead". Nadeshiko was probably too oblivious to notice Sonomi's deep feelings toward her.  
The marriage between the Nadeshiko and Fujitaka devastated her. Apparently though, she got married herself. The thing that Sonomi treasures the most is Nadeshiko's wedding bouquet, since Nadeshiko is dead, having died at the age of 27.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko:

Although there was a few years age difference, these two were the perfect loving couple. Both were incredibly happy ever since meeting and ignored any cruel remarks going around (Fujitaka was a professor while Nadeshiko was a student). Nadeshiko first met Fujitaka when she fell out of a tree one day, right on top of Fujitaka, who had been walking by. Even after Nadeshiko's death, it seems obvious that Fujitaka isn't interested in finding any sort of replacement. He still loves his wife dearly and keeps her picture in view, paying respects to it every day. Of course, they had children. ^^ Sakura-chan and Touya-kun!

Eriol & Kaho:

. Eriol and Kaho are an official couple in the series, yet there isn't any evidence that they are a couple. Kaho first met Eriol when she went to study abroad in England, and is currently living with him in his mansion in England.

Sakura and Touya:

It's so funny the way Touya and Sakura mock each other and tease each other. Touya is always calling Sakura "Kaijuu," which means monster. Aside from the name calling, Touya really loves his little sister very much and is actually very protective over her. In the beginning of the series when Syaoran was bullying Sakura, Touya came to the rescue and tried to pick a fight on the little kid. Yukito is always teasing Touya about having a "sister complex" with Sakura, and how Touya really loved Sakura. Touya dislikes Syaoran because he's afraid that he'll take away everything that he holds dear (which would be Sakura!).

Yue & Clow Reed:

There are also shounen-ai hints between Clow Read and Yue (it's more on Yue's side, though) Yue didn't want a new mistress, and was angry at Clow for giving him one when Clow himself was reincarnated into Eriol. Yue cared for Clow very much, and a gentle look would always appear in his eyes when talking about Clow Reed.

Eriol & Syaoran:

Eh heh heh some people have speculated on this pair. Yaoi! Yup I know. Eriol is always sending Syaoran all those significant looks, and refers to Syaoran as his "cute relative." But I doubt this will ever happen. Syaoran seems to dislike Eriol, for one reason or another, and is often unnerved by Eriol's smile.

Nakuru & Touya:

Nakuru goes to the same school as Touya and Yukito. Because of her obsession with Touya, she always hangs around the pair, hugging Touya and giving Yukito the Evil Glare. ) Nakuru is without gender though... Spinel Sun refers to "her" as if "she's" a man, while "she" considers herself a girl. Regardless, "she" follows Touya around and practically begs for his affection. She had the habit of always jumping out and hugging Touya whenever Touya was on the verge of telling Yukito that he knew his secret.

Tomoyo & Touya:

For a brief time, Tomoyo also showed an interest in Sakura's brother, Touya, possibly because of slight similarities in looks with his sister. (His ears reminded her of Sakura) She only had a crush on Touya in the manga version though. This was very short-lived.

Touya & The Mirror Card:

It's pretty evident that the mirror card has a crush on Touya. She's always blushing when Touya is around, and feels important in keeping his secret that he knew Sakura's secret. She was so happy when he gave her the hair ribbon when they went shopping, and put it in at once. Quite fashionable. The Mirror Card also felt so bad when she hurt Touya in the episode where she is first seen, and kissed Touya before turning back into a card.

Touya's Part-time Jobs

Touya, Sakura's older brother, seems to be present everywhere. I wonder what part-time job he will undertake next...

The numbers before each description of the jobs indicate the episode in which Touya worked the job.

03 - Penguin feeder 03 - Waiter at aquarium cafe

04 - Waiter at restaurant 34 - Quiz attendant

35 - Waiter at amusement park 38 - Strawberry farm helper

40 - Ice cream vendor 44 - Bear costume

63 - Cream soda waiter Movie II - Bunny costume

Movie II - Waiter at Nadeshiko Festival

ardcaptors Chants & Spells

Li's Chants & Spells

Lasin Board-  
Source of light with ancient spin,  
Send forth the magic power within.  
Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth,  
Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity.  
Force know my plight,  
Release the light!

Lightning-  
Force know my plight,  
Release the light!  
Lightning!

Incantations (Paper)-  
Now, element, _! (Lightning, Wind, Fire, Water)

Sakura' s Chants & Spells

Key Of Clow-  
Key of Clow,  
Power of Magic,  
Power of light,  
Surrender the Wand,  
The Force ignite.  
Release!

Clow Cards (Fortune Telling)-  
Ancient Cards of Clow,  
Give me vision now.  
Show me if you may,  
Who is standing in my way?

Sakura releasing new Star Wand:  
Key of the Star With powers burning bright Reveal the staff And shine your light!  
Release!

Sakura Changing a Clow Card into A Star Card:  
I call upon the power of my star Ancient forces, near and far Card Name transform all your might and draw your power from my light!  
Star Card!

Eli s Incantations:

I call upon the powers of the day and the night Sun and Darkness unleash your might Release!

Now return to thy true forms, Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon

(The last line was only said once or twice in the English version)

Changing the Wand into the Staff of the Star

O Staff of Clow guide my actions now Release!

Card Captor Sakura Chants & Spells

Syaoran's Chants & Spells Lasin Board-  
The kings of gods command gods appear from all directions.  
Gold, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lighting.  
The New Command.  
Soft Thunder, Spinning Thunder.  
Obey the command!  
Incantation Papers-  
Thunder- King of Thunder, come forth!  
Wind- Wind decend!  
Fire- God of fire, come forth!  
Water- Water dragon come forth!

Sakura's Chants & Spells The Key (Sealing Wand)-  
The key that holds the power of darkness.  
Reveal your true form to me.  
I, Sakura, commands thee under convert.  
Release!  
To Seal a Clow Card-  
Return to your true form, Clow Card!

The Key (Star Wand)-  
The key that holds the power of the stars.  
Reveal your true form to me.  
I, Sakura, commands thee under convert.  
Release!  
Clow Cards to Sakura Cards-  
Card created by Clow,  
Discard your old form and be reborn,  
Under the name of Sakura,  
The new mistress!

Clow/Sakura Card Descriptions

Curious about the special abilities of each individual Clow Card? Then read on! Please don't take any of these without my consent.

The Clow Cards

The Clow Cards, when they are without an owner, will do things on their own, typically causing trouble for humans. Non-magical people cannot see them. The cards have some intelligence and a personality occasionally. Some cards are friendly and others are mischievous. Some of the more powerful cards are belligerent and dangerous. A few cards are so intelligent that they can even talk and reason.

When Sakura returns the cards to their true form, they become complacent and select their owner. For the most part, the owner is the one who did the most to defeat them. A person must also write their name on the card for a card to be sealed completely. A card may free itself if nobody writes his or her name on the card. Both Sakura and Syaoran use the power of the cards to defeat and capture other cards.

Note: Sakura Cards are basically the same as Clow Cards, with the same designs. The only difference is that Sakura Cards are pink, and the name "Sakura" is written on the bottom of every card. The backing is also different from the Clow Cards, and of course, the Sakura Book containing the cards is different too.

THE ARROW - This card has the ability to fire a volley of arrows. It appears in the first movie.

THE BIG - The enables whomever uses it to grow to a gigantic size.

THE BUBBLES - This card makes soap bubbles.

THE CHANGE - This card will switch two people's minds with their bodies, though the effects last only 24 hours. These effects can last forever if the card posseser does not switch them back.

THE CLOUD - It can manipulate clouds.

THE CREATE - This card looks like a book. If a person writes a story in the book, the characters and objects described will become a reality. This reality only exists as long as the writer continues to write in the book.

THE DARK - One of the cards that represents Yue. Dark is the opposite of Light, and both Dark and Light are considered the most powerful of the Clow Cards.

THE DASH - The user of this card will be able to run short distances at an incredible speed.

THE DREAM - This card allows you to have dreams that predict the future.

THE EARTHY - The last of the four elements of magic, and the most powerful one of the four. This card can create earthquakes.

THE ERASE - This card can make things vanish, forever, if necessary.

THE FIGHT - This card makes the user a powerful fighter.

THE FIREY - One of the four elements of magic. The elemental cards are considered second in power to Light and Dark. All the elemental cards will have their respective magic (In this case, the power of fire), but they can also behave like an elemental creature.

THE FLOAT - It makes objects or people lighter than air.

THE FLOWER - It makes flower appear out of nowhere. This is a very playful card that loves to dance.

THE FLY - This puts wings on Sakura's baton, and she can ride it like a magical broomstick. In the third season, Fly takes a different form.

THE FREEZE - This card can make things very cold, such as turning a lake into ice.

THE GLOW - This card makes small glowing bits that drift in the air. The effect looks something close to fireflies.

THE ILLUSION - The card makes an illusion of something, as the name implies. The illusions can be seen, but they are not tangible, nor do they have any other properties.

THE JUMP - Sakura can jump very far and very high without injury using this card.

THE LIBRA - It can tell if someone is lying or not.

THE LIGHT - One of the cards that represents Cerberus. Light can illuminate, but it vaguely represents the "forces of light" as well.

THE LITTLE - This card makes a person very small (About an inch or so.)

THE LOCK - It can lock rooms and objects.

THE LOOP - This card warps space. A piece of road will simply wrap around itself like a Mobius strip.

THE MAZE - It forms a maze that does not follow normal spatial physics, so it's possible that you can be lost in it forever.

THE MIRROR - When Sakura uses this card, Mirror will become an exact replica of Sakura. This replica will sound and look like Sakura in every aspect, except that it will have Mirror's personality. Mirror is intelligent and it behaves like a real person when Sakura uses the card.

THE MIST - This card forms a mist that corrodes/erodes anything that it touches.

THE MOVE - This card can move objects (even through walls) to another location, but it can't carry heavy objects or move the objects far distances.

THE NOTHING - This is Clow's 53rd card. No one, except Clow himself, knew its existence and the card has never been used before the 2nd movie. This card was created to stabilize the enormous powers of the rest of the cards. This card is as powerful as the other 52 cards put together.

THE POWER - Sakura gains incredible strength with this card. She can easily pick up a car with this card.

THE RAIN - It does exactly as the name implies.

THE RETURN - It allows the user to see an event in the past for a short moment.

THE SAND - It can manipulate sand.

THE SHADOW - This card can wrap itself around something, like a shadow. Or it can also "shadow" people, following them. Shadow can also be used to carry her magic through transparent windows.

THE SHIELD - It forms a spherical shield that will protect anybody inside it from physical or magical attacks. It can't protect you from the Sword card though.

THE SHOT - This card forms a fast-moving magic missile that will chase enemies.

THE SILENT - This card will forcibly eject a person from the room if they make any noise.

THE SLEEP - This card will put a large number of people to sleep. This is helpful when Sakura must capture a card in a public place.

THE SNOW - It does exactly as the name implies.

THE SONG - This card can repeat a song it hears.

THE STORM - It creates a powerful storm.

THE SWEET - It makes things taste sweet.

THE SWORD - It turns Sakura's sealing wand into a sword that can cut through almost anything.

THE THROUGH - It can pass through walls. However, the thickness of the wall you can pass through depends on you magical power.

THE THUNDER - It makes a powerful lightning strike.

THE TIME - This card can momentarily stop time, but this takes a large amount of energy to use. It can also turn back time 24 hours.

THE TWIN - It can divide objects and people in two.

THE VOICE - It can steal a person's voice so you can speak with it.

THE VOID - See the summary for the "Nothing" card.

THE WATERY - Another element of magic, with the power of water.

THE WAVE - It can raise waves.

THE WINDY - Another element of magic, with the power of wind.

THE WOOD - It can grow a number of vines that can ensnare enemies.

Japanese Name Pronunciations

If you're a fan of the Japanese Cardcaptor Sakura show, but have never seen the actual Japanese episodes, you might be confused on how to pronounce the different characters' names. Here's a quick little guide to pronouncing the names of some of the main characters in the show. Pronunciations are pretty accurate, and I hope this is helpful!

Sakura - Sah-ku-rah (All "a"s as in "father")  
Syaoran - Shao-rahn (first syllable rhymes with Mao, rhyme with "ow")  
Tomoyo - Toh-moh-yoh (all "o"s as in "okay")  
Kero - Keh-roh Meiling - Meh-lin Touya - Toh-yah (first syllable as in "toe" but hold the vowel a little longer)  
Yukito - Yoo-Ki-toh Yue - You-eh (the "e" is the one in "bed")  
Kaho - Exactly as it looks. Ka-ho Fujitaka - Foo-ji-TAH-kah Eriol - Eh-ri-ohl Suppi - Suh-pi Nakuru - Nah-koh-ru Spinel - Spee-nol (the "o" like the one in "no")  
Clow - Rhymes with "blow", not "cow"!

Treat most three-syllable names as if the last one were attached by a hyphen, and the stress will come out somewhere near correct.

Japanese To English Name Changes

Japanese Names English Names Cardcaptor Sakura Cardcaptors Tomoeda Grade School Readington Elementary Sakura Kinomoto Sakura Avalon Syaoran Li Li Showron Cereberos (Kero-chan) Keroberos (Kero)  
Tomoyo Daidouji Madison Taylor Meiling Li Meilin Rae Touya Kinomoto Tori Avalon Yukito Tsukishiro Julian Star Fujitaka Kinomoto Aiden Avalon Nadesiko Kinomoto Natasha Avalon Kaho Mizuki Layla MacKenzie Rika Sasaku Rita Naoko Yanagisawa Nikki Chiharu Mihara Chelsea Takashi Yamakazi Zachary Yoshiyuki Terada Eriol Hiiragizawa Eli Moon Spinel Sun Spinner Sun Ruby Moon Ruby Moon Suppi Spinni

Japanese Terminology

Sprinkled around the site are some Japanese terminologies. Why? Well, this site is about a Japanese manga/anime series. These are just the basics to use as a reference if you are not accustomed to the language of the anime world.

Honorifics _

-chan : Ever notice that the characters of CCS attach this to the end of names a lot? (Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Kero-chan!) It's a term used to address good friends of yours, generally by children and teenagers. An older person can also call a younger person using this honorific.

-kun : It is used for underclassmen by upperclassmen (like Yuki-kun in Fruits Basket) or it can also be used by a girl for boys in her class. (Sakura calls Syaoran 'Syaoran-kun')

-sama : Tomoyo calls her mother "Okaa-sama." It is used to address someone of a high status whom you show a lot of respect for. (Like in Sailor Moon, the Animates call Galaxia "Galaxia-sama.") Despite its usage in animes, -sama is rarely used, especially when addressing a parent.

-san : "Yukito-saaaan!" as often said by Sakura in reverence. Used to address people you're not really familiar with and/or an older person whom you show respect.

-sensei : Means teacher and/or doctor. When addressing a teacher or doctor, you call the person by their name followed by sensei.

Sakura Kinomoto (Sakura Avalon)

Who?: Sakura is the kind but naive 10-year-old heroine of the story. "Sakura" means "cherry blossoms," She attends Tomoeda Elementary School, and is a member of the cheerleading club. She is the girl who opened the Book of Clow and accidentally released all the Clow Cards. She received the magical key from Cerberus, which can transform into a baton with the power to capture back the cards. In that moment, Sakura becomes the Cardcaptor for the Clow Cards. Sakura is terrified of ghosts and is horrified by anybody mentioning anything about them. As the series progresses, Sakura grows further in magical ability by each card capture, often in one of the unique and creative outfits that her best friend Tomoyo designs for her. Sakura often has premonitions in her dreams. She dreams about the Clow Cards before she opens the Clow book, and her dreams also foreshadowed the arrival of Yue and the final judgement.

Relationships: Sakura is very popular, and her cute, innocent nature causes everyone around her to love her. The Clow Cards are proud to have her as a master, and Kero thinks of her as a friend and not just a master. Even though Yue was reluctant to accept her as his new master, he becomes fond of her as well. Sakura had a big crush on Yukito during the majority of the series. She realizes though that her feelings for him are similiar to the ones for her father when she confesses her love to Yukito. Little did she know that another boy would soon enter her life. Her best friend Tomoyo is always cheering her on, and supports Syaoran and her even though she has feelings for Sakura herself. Sakura fights a lot with Touya, often wishing that she is big enough to step on Touya. She loves her brother dearly though, and felt very worried after Touya gave his powers to Yue and became tired constantly.

My Opinion: It's good to have somebody as sweet and innocent as Sakura around in this day and age. She is a very likeable character, and I love her cute voice. Her denseness becomes annoying at certain points, but it's all part of the innocent, naive personality CLAMP tries to portray for her. Her strong will and attitude which may not be apparent at first made her even more likeable. I support Sakura & Syaoran 100%! (the infamous S&S coupling)

Additional Basics:  
Birthday: April 1 Blood type: A Favorite class: P.E., music Least favorite class: Math School club: Cheerleading club Favorite color: Pink, white Favorite flower: Cherry blossom Favorite food: Omelet with fried rice, noodles Least favorite food: Konnyaku (gelatinous cake)  
Best dish: Pancake Most wanted: A new schoolbag

Syaoran Li (Li Showron)

Who?: Syaoran is a glowering exchange student from Hong Kong and a distant relative of Clow Reed. He comes from a family of Chinese sorcerers. He believes that the Li family is entitled to the Clow Cards, and he and Sakura compete for them. When he first met Sakura, he treated her very coldly, but later on, they develop respect for each other, and eventually that respect turned into love. He lives with Wei and Meiling in the anime version, but lives alone in the manga. (Pretty young to be living alone though...10 years old.) Syaoran has 4 beautiful sisters back in Hong Kong. His mother is a very beautiful woman. She is a descendant of Clow Reed and very mysterious and powerful. The name "Syaoran" means Little Wolf. He has good intuitive, sensing that there was more to Kaho Mizuki than on the surface. He never really likes Eriol either. (He feels Eriol acts too friendly with Sakura)

Relationships: The moon drew his attentions to Yukito when he first transferred to Tomoeda from Hong Kong. He blushed and ran away after Yukito offered him a nikuman. He merely considered Sakura as a rival at first, but he unknowingly began falling in love with her. He has never had a good relationship with Touya though. Touya dislikes him at first for picking on his sister, and then dislikes him because he is going to take Sakura away from him. Syaoran of course has his own love troubles in the form of Meiling (anime version only). Syaoran is Meiling's cousin and fiance. He promised to marry her back when they were little and Meiling begged him to say yes. He was to be her fiance until he found someone else he loved more. Syaoran seems embarrassed by her most of the time, but his sense of honor wouldn't allow him to break their bond. After Meiling realizes that Syaoran loves Sakura, the engagement is broken off.

My Opinion: I love Syaoran. He's cute, kind, smart, athletic...the perfect guy. xP Syaoran's such a cute little bishounen. I'm not surprised that Syaoran cliques have been popping up around the net. He is very considerate of other people's feelings, such as the time when he wouldn't tell Sakura that he loved her because she had already been rejected by Yukito. He thought that his feelings would pressure her to return his love because she wouldn't want him to feel the same rejection she had felt. There are many memorable scenes of Syaoran blushing beet red at the sight of Sakura, and his many attempts to tell her how he feels. The viewer must have some sense that he will never succeed in telling her until the dramatic ending though. It's an anime show after all.

Additional Basics:  
Birthday: July 13 Blood type: O Favorite class: P.E., Math Least favorite class: Japanese School club: None Favorite color: Green Favorite flower: Peony Favorite food: Dim sum, chocolate Least favorite food: Konnyaku (gelatinous cake)  
Best dish: None Most wanted: A book written by Clow

Tomoyo Daidouji (Madison Taylor)

Who?: Tomoyo is Sakura's video camera toting best friend, who always designs outrageous, frilly battle costumes for Sakura. Tomoyo is always there to record the exploits of the Card Captor. She doesn't have any magic powers but has keen powers of observation. Tomoyo found out that Sakura was a Card Captor when she accidentally recorded her in the distance capturing the Fly Card. She was really happy when she discovered that it was Sakura she had caught on tape. Tomoyo is a good student at her school, Tomoeda Elementary School, (Readington in the dub), always getting excellent grades. She participates in the school choir and has an excellent voice. Her hobby is making videos of Sakura, adding music and sound effects to the tape. Tomoyo's interest in Sakura is a bit intense...Tomoyo is very rich, and lives in a large mansion. She often has bodyguards dressed in black to protect her, and is driven around in a long limousine. Her mom had Tomoyo grow out her hair because she reminded Sonomi of her precious Nadeshiko (Sakura's mother who died)

Relationships: Despite the large numbers of Tomoyo x Eriol fanfics on the net, there really isn't anything in the series to support this coupling. I have yet to see any romantic sparks between the two. Tomoyo's too obsessed with Sakura, and Eriol is just obsessed with evil.. (No, just kidding. He and Kaho have something going on.) Tomoyo's obsession in Sakura can get a bit eerie at times. She has many video tapes of Sakura. She feels very depressed when there were no cards to capture and she couldn't film Sakura anymore. At the school athletic festival, she tells Sakura that she loves her. Sakura tells her that she loves Tomoyo very much too, but Tomoyo shakes her head. Her love for Sakura was different than what Sakura had in mind. Tomoyo is a good friend to Syaoran, cheering him up and encouraging him to confess his feelings to Sakura.

My Opinion: An excellent sidekick she is~ She is always there to support Sakura, and their friendship is very strong. Sometimes she seems too good to be true. She is satisfied seeing Sakura happy with someone, even if that someone is not her. She has never shown any jealousy over Syaoran and Sakura's relationship. The songs Tomoyo sing in the show are beautiful, and a must-download.

Additional Basics:  
Birthday: September 3 Blood type: A Favorite class: Music, Japanese Least favorite class: None School club: Choir Favorite color: Beige, white Favorite flower: Magnolia, cherry blossom Favorite food: Soba (buckwheat) noodles, sushi Least favorite food: Green pepper Best dish: Italian dishes Most wanted: A new video editor

Nakuru Akizuki/Ruby Moon (Ruby)

Who?: Nakuru is a transfer student as well, this time in Touya's class. She is very good in sports, and seems to have an interest in Touya. But that's only because she wants to take Touya's magical powers from him for herself. Her job is also to prevent Touya from telling Yukito about his true self. (Yue) Even though Nakuru dresses like a girl, Nakuru actually isn't a girl. In fact, she isn't even human. Her true form, Ruby Moon, looks like a woman dressed in red and black, with wings behind her. She is the counterpart of Yue. Nakuru can get really hyper at times, often hanging all over Touya at the worst times. She loves to have fun and seems to possess unlimited amounts of energy.

Relationships: Nakuru & Touya. Does she just want his magic, or does she really like him? I personally think it's just for the magic. She always interrupts Touya just as he is about to tell Yukito something important. Nakuru respects Eriol. Afterall, he did create her. She constantly teases Spinel Sun, calling him "Suppi." (He doesn't actually understand that Suppi is him though. 'Suppi? Who's Suppi'?) He can get pretty irritated with her 'air-headed' speeches.

My Opinion: Can you say sugar-high? I can't quite equate this hyper being with Ruby Moon, who is often serious and has a deadly edge. Nakuru really contributes to the humor in the series, especially the anime version. You just know that she's going to interrupt Touya everytime he tries to talk about something serious to Yukito before she actually does. I like her wings. I want a pair of butterfly wings myself. xP (Or maybe angel wings like Yue...)

Additional Basics:  
Birthday: October 23 Blood type: AB Favorite class: Math Least favorite class: None School club: None Favorite color: Red Favorite flower: Queen of the Night Favorite food: Secret Least favorite food: None Best dish: None Most wanted: Tasty things True form: Ruby Moon

Ruby Moon Master/Mistress: Eriol Hiiragizawa Birthday: Secret (different from Nakuru's)  
Symbol: Moon Attribute: Yang (Light)  
Eyes: Dark red School club: None Hair: Red School of sorcery: Western Favorite food: Doesn't eat anything Favorite thing: Troublesome things Least favorite thing: Boring things False form: Nakuru Akizuki

Touya Kinomoto (Tori Avalon)

Who?: Touya is Sakura's older brother. Even though he seems to be picking on Sakura and calling her "monster" all the time, he actually loves his little sister very much. He possesses a mysterious power allowing him to see the invisible and detect magical auras. This power allows him to see his deceased mother. It also warns him of impending trouble facing Sakura, so he is always ready to protect her as he constantly changes his part-time job in order to keep an eye on Sakura. He gives up this power though in order to save Yukito's life. Touya used to tease Sakura about seeing ghosts (Which he can see), but his exaggerations are what made her scared senseless of the spirit world. The name "Touya" means peach blossom.

Relationships: Even though Sakura and Touya fight a lot, Touya really cares for his little sister and does not like the relationship between her and Syaoran. He is afraid of him taking away his precious little sister. Touya and Syaoran often have glaring contests, and his dislike for Syaoran even carries over into Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. ^^; Touya's true love is Yukito. He always keeps an eye out for his best friend, and gives his powers to Yue so Yukito will not disappear. Their relationship in CCS is mere shounen-ai though, something CLAMP is known for placing in the plots.

My Opinion: Hot. Bishounen. He has that gloomy air about him that makes him such a captivating guy. His hairstyle is similiar to other guys CLAMP have drawn before. And those eyes...If only he would treat Syaoran better. *sigh* I like the TxY coupling. I think it's very sweet~

Additional Basics:  
Birthday: February 29 Blood type: O Favorite class: Chemistry Least favorite class: None School club: Choir Favorite color: Blue Favorite flower: Peach blossom Favorite food: Steak Least favorite food: Deep-fried bean curd with various veggies Best dish: Omelet with fried rice, fried noodles Most wanted: A new pair of sneakers

The Story (Cardcaptor Sakura)

Overall View

Cardcaptor Sakura is a classic example of the shoujo sub-genre known as "magical girl". It is the story of Sakura Kinomoto (Avalon in the dub), the ten-year-old of a widowed archaeologist. In her father's study in the basement one day, she opens an ancient book called the Clow Book. Inside are the Clow Cards, magical cards that control the elements, created by a magician named Clow Reed. They must be shut up inside the book, or they will bring chaos and disaster on the world. Sakura accidentally releases all the cards when she activates the Windy Card, creating a great gust of wind blowing all the Clow Cards away. Once the cards are released, she is confronted by the guardian of the cards, Cerberus (Keroberus in the dub). His job had been to guard the cards, but he was sleeping when Sakura opened the book. He makes Sakura sign a contract agreeing that she will gather back together all the cards before they bring havoc to the world. Thus marks the beginning of Sakura the Cardcaptor.

The anime series is based on the original manga by CLAMP. Targeting a slightly younger crowd, CLAMP still brings its signature stylish character design to the anime series.

More Detailed Synopsis

It all begins with a book...One day, Sakura returns home from school to find herself alone. Her father and brother will be late coming home. Hearing a strange, recurring noise from her father's basement library, and fearing burglars, she arms herself with a baton and hesitantly goes downstairs. As she passes the bookshelves, a book entitled The Clow begins to glow with a mysterious light

Sakura reaches for the book and removes it from the bookshelf. The book is sealed by a latch, but the latch unlocks itself at her touch.

The opened book is filled with Tarot-like cards. Sakura looks at the first one and says the name written on the card: "Windy." The card glows and the room is filled with a violent wind. The cards in the book fly in the whirlwind through the walls and ceiling and leave the house, leaving Sakura with only the card in her hands.

Suddenly, a small bear-like creature with wings appears and says, "Konnichiwa!" Sakura thinks that it's a talking stuffed animal, but he introduces himself as Cerberus, the guardian of the Clow Cards, powerful magical artifacts created long ago by the world's greatest magician, Clow Reed. Cerberus is only in his small form because he doesn't have enough power.

When Cerberus notices that all of the Clow Cards are gone, Sakura has to tell him what happened. The upset creature then declares that since she is the one who lost them, she must recover them. Otherwise, he warns, "something terrible will happen." He gives her a magical key, which can transform into a wand and has the power to capture the renegade cards. (The Sealing Wand.) In that moment, Sakura becomes the Cardcaptor for the Clow Cards. (Incidentally, the mysterious noise Sakura heard was Kero's snoring.)

The Clow Cards

The Clow Cards, when they are without an owner, will do things on their own, and typically make trouble for humans. Non-magical people cannot see them. The cards have some intelligence and a "personality" occasionally. Some cards are friendly and others are mischievous. Some of the more powerful cards are belligerent and dangerous. A few cards are so intelligent that they can talk and reason.

When Sakura returns the cards to their true form, they become complacent and select their owner. For the most part the owner is the one who did the most to defeat them. A person must also write their name on the card for a card to be sealed completely. A card may free itself if nobody writes his or her name on the card. Both Sakura and Syaoran use the power of the cards to defeat and capture other cards.


End file.
